Dipper's Crazy Lust Filled Adventures Island Loving
by Creeply
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are trapped on an island. But is it as empty as they first think? It is not. Lemons. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Smut starts next chapter. Most of this is just exposition, build up and so on. But also wanted to drop the characters directly into things so it will probably heat up rapidly.**

Dipper sat up on the beach and began coughing violently. He exhaled the salt water that was caking the inside of his lungs and shook his shaggy head. He looked around himself in shock. He was on a beach with the open ocean fading off to the horizon in front of him. The young man groaned and rubbed his aching head.

"What happened?" He muttered out as his thin bean pole like frame shivered from the cool salty air. It was still dark out so it was hard to see anything from the light of the stars and the moon. He shivered, blinked and fell back to sleep.

He wasn't sure how long he remained asleep, hours or only minutes, but he remembered what had happened, all of the events that transpired that lead to him being on this beach in the middle of the night. He woke up but kept his eyes closed and moaned in pain. He rubbed his aching eyes as he recalled everything.

It was probably going to be the last summer that Dipper and Mabel were going to get to spend together, since they were going to entirely different countries for school soon. And since they had always been close they were scared and sad about it. But they were also excited to see where the world would lead them.  
And they had convinced their parents to book a cruise, originally it had been meant for the entire family to go on together. But somehow someone somewhere had screwed up and their parents cruise was booked three months after theirs. Which meant that Dipper and Mabel would have started theirs earlier and be finished and back at school before their parents were back home.

But the tickets were non refundable so they had come to the not so difficult decesion to let the twins go on the cruise by themselves. At first they had been dissapointed, after all they wanted to spend time with their family! But then they had thought about it and it seemed to be the right decesion to let them have a bit of alone time as siblings.

The first few days on the cruise was nice, there was plenty of activities to do. Like swimming in the pool, or playing shuffle board, or sleeping in or going on the rock climbing wall, or any of a million activities. Plus Mabel loved it for an excuse to flirt with every single pretty boy and girl on the boat. And she did, every single one. To the point where Dipper asked if she wanted some alone time in the cabin so that she could get really crazy with her date of the week. That of course was met with a sock to the arm.

But a few weeks into their months long tour calamity struck when a hurricane sprung up seemingly out of nowhere. The ship got hit by wave after never ending wave. And unfortunately, Dipper and Mabel were both outside at the peak. Why? Honestly it could just be from a concussion but Dipper could not for the life of him remember.

But they had washed overboard and drifted in the wild ocean for what felt like days seperated, reconnecting, the waves flying high above their heads until finally he must have passed out and been washed ashore somewhere.

Now now he just had to figure out where he was and also what had just woken him up. He thought that he had heard someone calling his name...

"Dipper!" There it was again, shouted from down the beach, he turned and smiled happily as he recognized the shadow moving towards him. The sun was coming from behind her, but he would be able to recognize that honest to god insane silouthette anywhere.  
"Mabel!" He shouted jumping up and sprinting down the beach towards her.

His sister was only a little older then him, by a few seconds really, but she was in a world of difference when it came to other things. Like being social, and having good skin, an out going attitude, and she was also about a foot taller then him. She also had breasts about three times the size of her head. He had no idea where she got them from, it almost seemed like she had woken up one day with a pair of breasts that could kill a horse if swung the right way. They were absolutely enormous, and sat on her frame just right.

She also had long legs and a cute little butt (Not that he would ever check out his sister in that way! That was gross and creepy!) that she enjoyed dressing up in cute outfits that attracted all sorts of attention and complaints from their mom and dad.

"Dipper!" She yelled again, waving her hand over her head.  
"Mabel!" Dipper shouted back as the shorter scrawnier brother ran to meet his sister. She slammed into him and he fell back onto the sand with her burrying her face against his neck and smiling giddily.  
"Dip Dop! I was so worried about you! Where were you! You left me alone!" She shouted shaking him hard enough to cause his teeth to rattle. Dipper shook his head as he tried to get his eyes focused back on his sister instead of the sand or the ocean.

"Mabel, calm down, I've been unconscious for most of the day and you are-whoa!" He shouted covering his eyes and trying to keep a blush from rising.  
"You are naked!" He shouted gesturing towards her. He gasped as his fingertip flicked a nipple and a bit of the back of his hand brushed some glorious squishy under boob.  
"Dude I'm not naked. Dummy." She said standing up and stepping away. Dipper peaked at her again and groaned in annoyance. She was wearing booty shorts. The kind that she normally slept in. So she wasn't completely 'naked' perse. He had been smart and pulled on jeans before running out into the storm because he wasn't a complete crazy person. She had insisted on seeing the wrath of nature in all its glory in her sleep shirt and very short booty shorts that cupped her perky ass cheeks very well.

"Still you don't have a shirt. Where is your shirt." He complained trying to stand up but remain scrunched over. He had a bit of a chubby growing and he didn't want her to see his hard on. She shrugged in response.

"Must have washed off when we fell in. I'm just glad that you're okay and that we are here together. Wherever here is." She said casually. Dipper looked around them, still trying to avoid the massive globes that sat perfectly at eye level, it didn't help that she was constantly shifting and her breasts seemed to defy gravity and bounce at every little movement. SHe pretty much looked like she belonged in a very poorly written comic book for weirdos who couldn't get any real friends so they relied off of comics made in Asia and America to learn how it feels.

"I think that we're on an island. Do you think you could cover up with something?" He said standing up and looking around. It was really hot on the island and it sdidn't look like there was any break in the foliage, it was just a massive wall of green.  
"Why? They're just nipples. You've got yours hanging out." Mabel pointed out wrapping her arms around the shorter boy and flicking his bare chest. He squeaked and pulled away nervously.  
"Alright look, we should probably stay in the shade right? I think that's a coconut tree, so we just stay where we are and I am sure that we will be rescued in no time. There is no way that people falling off of a boat is going to go unnnoticed." Dipper explained. Mabel looked over towards where he was gesturing and shrugged.  
"Sure why not. Means that Mabel can work on her tan." She said striding over towards the shade. Dipper tried not to check out his sisters butt cheeks, but they were hardly even being contained by her pants. She was ridiculous!

Many hours later, they had somehow gotten a fire started and lay on either side of it staring off into the ocean. Mabel had set up a bunch of different coconuts with crudely drawn faces around them to make 'friends' for them to 'talk to' Honestly it was a little concerning but Dipper was too tired to be concerned and too full of baked coconut to talk to her about it.

"Well that was a huge waste of a day." Mabel announced casually as she poked a hole in another coconut with a rock and slurped down the juices coming from inside messily. She dribbled milk down her front where it pooled against the rough hewn sweater that she had knitted out of a lot of leaves and wood. It honestly said something for her ingenuity and creativity when it came to actually making something out of nothing. And it had only taken about an hour of pleading from Dipper until she actually did try to make it. She had complained at first that it itched, but she soon dropped the matter.

"Well at least we know that we aren't in the middle of a major shipping route. Plus hopefully this fire will catch someones eye in the middle of the night and we will be taken back to civilization before we know it." Dipper said trying to keep the spirits up. Mabel shrugged before smiling at him, stretched causing the massive melons that hid beneath her shirt to shift and stretch the material out to nearly the breaking point.

She yawned and rubbed at her still damp face.  
"Well I am exhausted which means that this little Mabel bean is going to sleep." She said grinning at her brother. Dipper grinned back at her and yawned mimicing her.  
"I think that I've got the sleepy bean too. Mind if I join you in dream town."  
"Be my guest." She said before standing up and wandering around the fire much to his surprise. She plopped down on the ground beside him and rested her head against his chest and stomach. She wrapped her arms around his tiny torso and snuggled against her brothers bony body.  
"What! Mabel! What are you doing?" He said blushing partially from the fire and partially because he had been sitting on a beach all day. But mostly because her hair smelt amazing and she was touching him and her hands were supeer close to his junk. He felt his dick stirring and gulped nervously.

"What? I sleep with like eighteen stuffed animals! You are going to have to do. Because I refuse to sleep next to a ton of coconuts. They'll watch me when I sleep." She said rubbing her face against him and pointing at the staring coconut husks that resembled skulls. Dipper shivered, they were pretty god damn creepy, he would admit that in a second. Plus she was warm and already asleep and drooling on his chest so it was not like there was anything that he could even do to stop her.

Dipper sighed and leaned back into the sand to gaze upwards at the sky and stars in awe. He was a little concerned since he didn't recognize a single one. And they were moving which was probably not a good sign. He would figure it out later. First he had to get some sleep. So Dipper closed his eyes and drifted off, completely unaware that there were many eyes gazing at him from the jungle, and they were creeping closer...and closer...and ever closer...

Dipper snorted and shook his head. Something was clearly and obviously wrong, the cool night air bit right through his jeans and he was being carried through the jungle. He was swinging on a stick, he turned and looked around. It was so dark that it was getting harder and harder to see. He finally noticed something.

Mabel was attached to another stick, they were being carried through the forest like a couple of deer to the slaughter. He snorted and tried to struggle, there was a gag crudely shoved into his mouth so he couldn't actually speak. He ground his wrists and ankles together thrashing and looking around wildly. He paused in shock at the sight before him.

A pair of large luminescent butt cheeks covered by freckles were right in front of him, hardly contained by the thin loin cloth that covered the ass crack for modesty. He tiwsted to try and see who was carrying him. He caught a flash of bright red hair and a smack to the back of his skull and he was unconscious.

Many hours later dawn light broke over Dipper's tired face. He moaned in pain and gazed up, his headache instantly evaporated once he realized the downright strange situation that he was in. And how he was probably going to be sacrificed to some sort of ancient abomination. He was standing at the top of a pyramid, below him was a smaller balcony, he was tied to a large pole that was made out of a hard black wood. There were large golden pyramids everywhere, intricatly carved and shaped to have gorgeous carvings of dragons, and sea serpents and gods and goddesses on them. But there were also erect cocks, massive women with large tits and strong supple figures roped together in the throes of ecstacy. All of it carved on the very public buildings that surrounded him.

He heard mumbling and turned to the side to gasp in shock. Mabel was there! She was roped to an equally large pillar but hers was made out of solid stone. There seemed to be two dragons curling around the stone collumn leading to her. He would be fascinated by all of this if he wasn't so downright horrified that they had been knocked unconscious and dragged all through the jungle in the middle of the night.

"Mabel! Mabel!" He hissed as her as he twisted in his bindings. He paused and twisted the other way. He gulped in embarassment. He was naked. Very very naked beneath these ropes. Luckily his dick was hidden from view. He sighed and twisted the other way. He paused in shock yet again! It was not very good craftsman ship, in fact thanks to his lithe body he could probably shimmy right out of his binding if he tried hard enough. And if only the sun wasn't in his eyes.

He hoped that he could find something to cover his dick with, he breathed in and out slowly, Mabel was stirring a little bit beside him but not enough. She could sleep through anything, it didn't help that she also had the habit of waking up super early.

A drum beat began and Dipper looked around, something was happening behind him, he turned his head as much as he could and frowned.

"How did I miss those?" He said out loud. Behind him were a couple of enormous statues of...well him and Mabel. Or at least a passing resemblance to them, tall, round faces, button noses, what he assaumed was brown curly hair. And the woman statue had the largest breasts that he had ever seen in his life. They were bonkers huge. And honestly if the statue was the same height as Mabel the porportions would be spot on. The guy statue had his face sure, and the same sized cock. Average size, the tip ending just around his knees and the balls around the size of soccer balls.

So average sized. Dipper had always been too nervous and self conscious to find out more about dicks so he just assaumed that he was a normal size, if not a little smaller. After all he was not as big and strong and muscular as that statue, he was small and weak and built like a bean pole, so he wasn't a thing like the chiseled super strong beefcake that he saw standing on the pedestal.

Something was drumming below him. He craned his neck and frowned. The balcony was covered in ivy and vines. In fact most of the city appeared to be in a state of semi disrepair. And there were not a lot of people on it either. Below him were maybe six women milling around. They all paused and began to beat on drums that they were carrying.

They were all different hair colors and heights, shapes and sizes. But they all wore strange tribal paint, and wore no tops, only loincloths that left very little to the imagination. Dipper blushed and pulled back, his ropes suddenly much tighter around his waist and balls.

Striding beside him were two women who looked very simliar, one was younger with golden hair and a face covered in ceremonial make up. She had purple feathers draped through her hair and wore a shimmering wrap around her massive hips and thighs made out of golden sclaes. He gasped, she was beautiful. The older woman beside her had to be her sister...but then he observed the regal way that she held herself and decided that mother was more likely. She also wore a golden scale loin cloth that covered her slightly larger hips, her butt cheeks were free to the breeze, as were her massive breasts.

Dipper checked his sister again, Mabel was sleepily stirring, her boobs were still much larger in comparison. In fact they looked to be the biggest on the island.

"SILENCE!" The golden headed beauty shouted down at the six other women before doing something strange. The younger girl was pointing at them before craning her head backwards and facing the sky, her eyes practically glued on him.

There was whispering from below on the balcony. Dipper redoubled his struggling as the taller older tanner woman stepped forward and ushered the girl who was still looking up at the sky backwards.

"My fellow Amazonians! We have had our string of strife! Our gods are silent, our people dissapeared! We are the last of the young ones! And we have no heirs to bare us down the river of eternity! But fear not! For I your Queen Priscilla and your delightful princess Pacifica have brought favor and we have brought you presents. Found by Wendy! Tambry! And Grenda! Our hunters!"

There was a powerful applause as Dipper saw a tan skinned purple headed girl, a firey red head with freckles and a tall super strong looking brunette all slam spears to the ground. These hunters were taller then these royals, about the size as Mabel, with powerful cores and legs and arms rippling with muscles. Their breasts and butts large and firm from hard work.

"Your farmers Emma Sue! Candy! And Melody! Prepared our gods for their most sacred of duties!" Three more women, a raven haired girl wearing glasses, an older shorter light brown headed woman and a brown headed woman wearing pigtails stepped forward and bowed. Their bare breasts jiggling, they had a fine layer of pillowy flesh over them. It looked...very soft...

Dipper shook his head and continued struggling. The big bootied royals were talking again.  
"Our twin gods of fertility will bring our people back from the brink of death! They will-"  
"Welp I am out of here." Dipper muttered to himself as he pulled at the ropes before relaxing his body and slipping out. Normally from what he read in super old and super racist books, whenever a tribe found a god they killed it. Any tribe. If the Christains found their god or something then they would probably sacrifice it too.

The Princess Pacifica looked at where he squirmed scornfully, as if thinking 'This is our god?' He didn't blame her, he wasn't all that buff or strong. But he was strong enough to get out!

He broke free, Pacifica's eyes widened and she turned pointing and shrieking. Dipper plunged towards Mabel and grabbed the ropes. Pulling and yanking. She merely snored and shifted in her sleep. Priscilla was turning her eyes widening.  
"Guards! Capture him! We need both of them for the ceremony! We cannot do it without him!" Dipper looked at Mabel nervously, they wouldn't hurt her if he was gone, they wouldn't be able to afford to!

"I'll come back for you!" He said gripping her cheeks as she just muttered sleepily. Dipper turned to the side of the pyramid and paused for a moment, it was steep and not very well made. There were leaves everywhere. Some the size of him! He heard footsteps and turned to see that the women from down below had rushed up to where the two big statues sat. They were still too far away.

Priscilla was standing watching haughtily and undisturbed. But the princess...Pacifica was barreling towards him with a snarl on her face.  
"You will not escape!" She shouted. Her large ballon like tits bounced towards him. Dipper held his hands out to stop her. She gasped, her legs falling out from beneath her. He reached out to stop her from tripping and landed hard on his rump catching her though.

The two sat staring at each other in shock. Their partially naked bodies pressed together. Her large tits around his face and his hands planted firmly on her big jiggly butt. Dipper felt whatever he was on sliding. He looked down and saw the sled sized leaf shifting.

"Oh no." He breathed out as he gripped her tighter and the two went over the side screaming the entire way. They came to a stop. She was shivering and holding onto him nervously. Dipper looked up to where the rest of the women stood in shock. The red head was the first to follow down. Jumping onto a leaf with a war cry and following after them.

Snowboarding down the side of the pyramid. Dipper slipped out from under the nervously sweating girl and helped her up and brushed her off.  
"Well uh...bye!" Dipper shouted before booking it into the jungle. His hair flying and his face blushing. The princess left squirming in the clearing watching after him as the other women flowed down the pyramid to capture their run away.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side, or on the long side. Smut starts next chapter, tell me what you think. Not just about this but my other work as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next chapter up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Lemon's in this and the next few chapters. Let's start it off with Dipper/Tambry. Would love to see art of this or any of my other stuff. Also any of my stories are up for grabs for anyone to make anything that they would like out of them.**

Dipper sighed flopping to the ground. He was exhausted. He had no idea that surviving was this challenging! Or boring! Well it probably would be boring for other people if they found themselves stranded on a deserted island with nowhere to run too and no one to protect them or talk to.

But Dipper's problem was that he had too many people! He and his twin sister Mabel had become stranded on a deserted island somewhere in the eastern sourhern Pacific ocean on a cruise line that they had gotten from their parents as a present. However after a storm launched the two siblings overboard they had landed on this island that at first looked uninbaitated. After all it was covered in thick vines, deep gorges, swift rivers and enormous plants everywhere. No person could survive this prehistoric death trap!

But apparently someone had survived it! Because lo and behold the two siblings had been captured by what could only be described as an uncontacted tribe and brought into a partially decaying city where they had been tied to enormous pillars and paraded around for the very small population. The population was absolutely miniscule. Maybe around a dozen people, all women at most. They had mistaken the two twins for their twin gods of fertility, whatever those were.

Well he could sort of see why they mistook Mabel for being a 'fertility goddess' after all she was tall, with clear skin, and easily the biggest breasts on the island. They were absolutely bonkers! And about a little large then extra large watermelons! He had no idea how she got them, they were just an enormous part of her. Probably to protect her enormous heart or something.

Dipper had managed to escape from the strange ceremony that they had set up, these tall (And if he was going to be honest extrememly sexy natives. They were all drop dead gorgeous!) powerful, different people. who for some inexplicable reason spoke perfect english. Dipper had escaped into the jungle with a few members of the tribe chasing after him and he had quickly tried to lose them. He had been pretty successful for the most part. But he was afraid that something was going to happen soon.

After all he had been running for around a week with very little food and very little water. If he wanted to survive out here, get strong enough to save Mabel and then escape this crazy island then he needed to get stronger! And find food! And water! And oh god he was so screwed. Dipper sighed as the reality of the situation that he found himself in began to really fall onto his shoulders. What was he going to do? He was just a scrawny bean pole kid from the West coast? He would have to be a miracle man in order to survive out here! And he didn't entirely know if he had what it took in order to survive.

He walked through the jungle kicking at stones until he heard something...a rushing...a swirling...water! He quickly turned towards the noise and began to make his way silently through the jungle. He knew that he had to be silent, because this island was massive but it always seemed to be crawling with something. Sometimes it would be enormous bugs, other times wild animals like zebras or cheetahs or tigers, and other times it would be the women hunting him down like a wild animal.

He could never be too careful or too silent. He did not want to get caught, he had no idea what sort of nefarious plans these women were intending to inflict upon him. He saw the river flowing past. It was incredibly large and also moving incredibly quickly for such a small island. In fact at times Dipper had to remind himself that he was even on an island. It seemed more like a tiny planet all to itself.

He started moving forward with a smile on his dehydrated face when he paused in shock. There on her hands and knees and sticking her rump in the air with her head partially underneath the water was one of the women. He was always surprised with how different they all looked. From how large the population was he figured that they would have an icnredibly tiny breeding pool to work with.

But some had freckles, some had dark skin, and some looked like they were from other countries. This one even had purple hair. Purple hair! Who had purple hair! She was wearing a leopard print loin cloth that barely covered her large firm cantelope sized butt cheeks. They were a dark tanned colored and looked very firm, Dipper gulped nervously. Her entire head was beneath the water and he could see her gorgeous bare breasts rising and falling with every gulp that she took from the river.

He could even make out her core which was absolutely chiseled. She was probably one of the strongest looking women that Dipper had ever seen. He gulped as he moved carefully backwards. Then he saw it, laying beside her was a spear, a long hard spear with a metal point. He paused and debated, on the one hand he didn't know how fast she was, but on the other that thing would really come in handy if he ever got into a fight with anything out here. He could do a lot with a spear...

And she did seem pretty distracted. He inched closer keeping an eye on her, she seemed pretty focused, just dunking her entire head underneath the water. He tried not to get aroused, it was hard and he was hard. Mostly because the climate was hot, and he was naked (He didn't have any time to find something to wrap around his legs, he had been busy) And she was also incredibly beautiful. Her loin cloth was small and made out of leopard, he wondered if she killed it herself. She also had a rope wrapped around her waste to keep the scrap of fur in place. He wondered if there was a reason that they even wore the clothes or if they had any meaning.

After all it was super hot and they were all women and clearly did not mind walking around without anything covering their chests...Dipper wandered closer, moving silently. He was close to her, close enough to smell the sweat on her back as it beaded and dribbled. The spear was right behind her. If he moved fast enough he would be able to grab it and move back into the forest without her ever having seen him.

He gripped the long hard shaft and froze. She had shifted upwards, her hands running through her short cropepd hair. She rubbed her head and spread the water over the rest of her body to wipe away the heat. Dipper stood frozen in shock and fear before he gripped the spear all the harder, and keeping his eyes fixed on her back he began to walk backwards.

Unfortunately he was not watching for her leg which shot out and gripped the spear with her foot. She spun around and grabbed it. Dipper knew that he should have just released it and ran, but instead something came over him. And he gripped it all the harder, and pulled backwards. She growled like a wild animal and pulled even harder.

"You are coming with me twin!" She said in anger as she pulled and yanked. Dipper gasped, she was much stronger then him and he was going to loose. His bare feet slipped on teh grass and suddenly he was falling forward towards the taller woman. She gasped as he fell against her, their legs became tangled and with a shout they both fell into the rushing river behind her. They were swept rapidly down it within an instant. She attempted to grab a hold of him and kicked her feet in terror screeching.

Dipper knew how to swim pretty well, but it was much different when you have a six foot tall woman grabbing a hold of you and screaming and trying to kick out of the water. She kept on trying to say something...he only got a bit of it but he thought he knew the gist of it.

"SAVE ME!" The water was getting faster, more and more rocks were showing up. Dipper doubted that this island had a waterfall on it...but with how fast the water was going and how little space that they had left he didn't want to test that theory out. He grabbed a hold of the spear that floated beside them. He reached around wildly in the water. He had to find something to attach it to, a weed or some vines or something. He found something and pulled it free, it was a rope, a good one too. He did not hesitate, his mind quickly calculating what had to be done.

He pulled the spear out of the water. Kicking wildly and aimed. If he missed then they were both screwed. He flung it. The spear sunk into a nearby tree and he wrapped the rope tightly around himself. They stopped and floated as the river flowed past them. The wild woman seemed to notice. She grabbed a hold of the rope, and wrapped an arm around Dipper's chest and began to pull the two of them out of the water. They kciked and clawed and worked together until finally they plopped onto the shore, breathing heavily and still cradling each other in their arms. Too tired and frightened to let go. Dipper looked down and noticed a jaguar print underwear wrapped around the rope. He finally realized that he must have been using the cord that hid her pussy from the rest of the world.

"My...God...that was...insane..." The woman said as she breathed heavily. Dipper wrapped protectively in her arms. She was beautiful with strange markings beneath her eyes that resembled tattoos.

"I'm not a...God...My name is...Dipper..."Dipper breathed out, he had not noticed but in all of the excitement his dick had hardened. He had an adrenaline boner. Which was probably inappropriate for the situation, but he was not too focused on it.

"I am Tambry the hunter my fertility God." She responded sitting up and rolling to pin him half heartedly to the ground. "You are wise but I did not expect a god to resemble you." She said sitting up on his lap and gazing down thoughtfully. He did not blame her, he had been hiding in the woods all week and was covered in bug bites, thorn scratches and burns. He was a scrawny guy built like a bean pole and had as much strength in his entire body that she probably had in her one thigh.

"In fact the only godly thing about you is this." She said reaching behind and gripping his dick. Dipper gasped as she casually played with it. He gulped as he felt a little bit of pre began to leak out. He did not know why he was so horny. He should be scared! Or tired or trying to escape! He chalked it up to the dangerous situation that probably messed with his head a bit too much.

"This thing...it is called a 'dick' in the old texts. They were given to the men of our tribes. But since the men were cruel and unusual we sent them to the big blue wet thing and let them all drown. Then we had paradise. But something happened that the old texts do not say anything about. All that they mention was that these...dicks...felt good..."She rubbed his cock and squeezed it thinking.

"I do not know what they meant. It is squishy but firm. It smells inviting though." She leaned forward and licked his shaft curiously. Dipper moaned and thrust his hips upwards. Tambry had scooted around until her big booty was pointed towards him. He gulped. She looked strong enough to snap his cock in half casually. And then where would he be? He smelt something, her legs were rubbing together and he got a whiff of perfume. He saw her exposed pussy and did not know what came over him. He gripped her thighs and delved his tongue inside of her. Tambry gasped and tightened her grip on the massive rod that she held in her grasp. She was double handing it and still could not seem to cover the entire thing. It was practically the length of her arm.

And it was only getting bigger and harder! She had no idea what this...Dipper...was doing but she felt...goood...  
"Oh thank you! For giving me divinty!" She said breathlessly as she kissed his 'dick' and began to lick it harder, he moaned and something primal caught up to her. The need for pleasure drew her forward. Something was happening deep within her core, something that was causing her to clamp down possessively on whatever he was putting inside of her. And she felt as if she was melting. Becoming more relaxed then ever before.

Dipper moaned. She was so tight! He could feel every last muscle of her at work. He wanted to be inside of the girl. She was so...delicious...like fruit...fresh fruit...

He slipped a finger into her to play with her folds along with his tongue and the joyful peeps that came from her made him know that he was actually doing a good job! Then again this was probably the first time that she had ever felt anyone do this...so for all he knew he was awful...

He kissed her pussy and she began to orgasm. He moved his face and felt his dick shiver instinctively and begin to deposit his load over her head. She gazed in awe as his spurting spire began to fling its load all across where they lay. She caught some on her finger like rain and popped it into her mouth. Her smile broke open her face and she became blushy and embarassed. She turned around and slipped her now slick pussy across his chest until they were face to face. Her rump wiggling in the air like a cat and his dick shivering with anticipation.

"That was incredible! I have never felt that before!"  
"Then get ready to feel this." Dipper said in what he hoped was a cool tone of voice as he plunged himself upwards, actually pushing her hips up a decent amount. Tambry was silent as she gazed off into space, then her shrill scream split the calm island air. Her hips moved upwards and Dipper was afraid that he had gone too far. But then she slammed herself down onto his hips and made his butt make an indentation in the ground. He gasped and moaned as he struggled and shook. But she was undettered. Her breathing grew heavier and she was shaking her hips like a creature possessed with the desire for sex.

Dipper moaned, he could not make a noise. He looked up at her as she slammed herself up and down his dick. He had never thought that it would get that reaction before! But she seemed amazingly into it. She moaned and groaned before clenching down on him so hard that he yelped. Her stomach muscles were standing out and almost seemed to be rubbing him entirely raw. He gasped and moaned in pain and pleasure.

It didn't even occur to him that she was taking his virginity. He was probably also taking the taller girls as well. Tambry was bouncing up and down, it felt like she was sliding up and down a spear. Her butt cheeks quaked and clenched her mouth clenched and her biceps and legs felt like they were going to fall off she was flexing so hard. It was like she was getting shocked by an electric eel! This was possibly the most intense work out of her life!

And she never wanted it to stop. She saw now why these men were odd. And why they had to be banished. If all of them had the dicks of a god then nothing would get done! They would just spend all of their time like this! Like maniacs!

Dipper panted deeply he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. The wetness and tightness that enveloped his cock was just too much! She was like a damp squirting vice! He moaned as his balls shuddered. They had been screwing like crazed animals for two minutes and he was already spent. Tambry howled to the sky and then plopped down to the side. Her hips shaking and twitching as his load of white creamy cum oozed out of her.

Dipper stood up on shaky legs. To his amazement she was out cold. He looked around and spotted her spear. He quickly walked over to where it was in the tree. Gripped it and with some grunting finally pulled it free. He used it to cut down some leaves that he knew were good and safe and covered her with them to make a sort of blanket for the dreaming young woman. He placed her probably ruined loincloth beside her, took a bit of the twine for himself and walked back into the jungle.

Sure that was fun but he had to study them and save Mabel!

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. Or a little on the long side.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. All characters aged up. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. This is a Grenda/Dipper chapter.**

A scream broke out across the island as Dipper dodged the massive log that had just almost decapitated him. He dodged and ducked another log that was flung effortlessly through the air. He nervously moved around and weaved through two more smaller trees. She just casually barreled through them like they were nothing.

This was probably the tallest woman on the island, maybe the tallest woman that he had ever seen. Her arms were like boulders and her legs like tree trunks. She had long straight brownish red hair that burned like chakra and was kept in a low ponytail. Her stomach rippled with muscles and cords of muscles stood out across her body.

She was like a world class olympian coming to get him. And Dipper didn't know how much longer her could keep on dodging her attacks. It didn't help that it seemed like she had absolutely no problem with trying to kill him. Well that was a bit of an overstatement, she just didn't want him to escape. And was willing to do anything to make sure that he did not get away.

"This time you're mine!" The girl...Grenda he thinks her name was, shouted at the top of her lungs as she plunged after him. He had been hiding beside the small run down ancient civilization village in the hopes that he would get a shot at trying to sneak Mabel out. Also to learn as much as he could about these strange women. But all that he really learned was that they were apparently divided into three sects, one was farmers, one was hunters, and one was an upper class. He also learned all of their names and how to identify them.

The woman charged after him all the faster her snow leopard printed loin cloth fluttered around her. He still didn't learn why they had those things on or even bothered to wear them, after all it left very little to the imagination and in fact seemed to hinder some of them. Maybe it was a traditional thing, he still tried to find something to cover up his weird birth mark every few days. Now it was a bunch of branches all weaved togeter, last week it had been a huge chunk of bark that he nibbled through.

He huffed and panted, he should have hid his trail better. He was surprised that he was able to avoid her for so long, she was persistent but even she was starting to breath heavily with how fast they were going. At some point he hoped to out run her. He was actually starting to get sort of strong as the days went by. It helped that he spent so much time hunting and tracking and hiding in the woods like a wild animal. He had to make a decesion, it was starting to get dark and if he didn't find a place to hide soon then she would catch him and then he would be brought back to the temple and whatever nefarious plan they had in store for him and Mabel.

He dove to the side of a brook and quickly got into the water. Splashing a little ways before climbing up the other side and scaling a tree. It was sort of like a full body work out that never ever ended. And she was directly behind him. Her breath on the back of his neck. Dipper gulped heavily and dove from the tree branch, she didn't even hesitate and was right after him. He was screaming the entire way down while she remained as silent as a hunter after its prey.

Which was sort of what was happening if Dipper was being entirely honest.

He dodged and weaved through the trees her feet pounding after him. Dipper turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was the largest snake that he had ever seen. IT was the size of an elephant! If not even bigger. It turned to look at him and hissed, in the approaching darkness Dipper suddenly remembered what he had read back on the main land.

That snakes are normally more active at night because they were nocturnal.

"Well this is going to be an excruitaintly painful way to die." He muttered out as the massive snake reared backwards and prepared to strike at him, he covered his eyes and bent in half. He heard a blood curdling scream and looked up to see the amazon...Grenda...launch herself through the air towards the snake, she had a nearby rock clutched tightly in her hand. Her other hand curled into a fist. It looked like something out of a comic book.

Dipper looked between the ferciely fighting girl, the escape route, and the enormous snake. She would probably be fine...she would hopefully be fine...He couldn't just leave her to fight this thing alone! That would be insane!

"Oh man." Dipper sighed out as he picked up a rock and sprinted into the fight. It was hard to know where to hit, it was a massive snake! He could only hope for the best as he swung the rock around and waited for it to hit the pointy end. He panted and found himself pressed against a sweaty back, Grenda glaring and growling at the snake as it reared itself up higher and higher. Dipper raised his stone as Grenda actually snapped hers in half, creating two firm rock knives to use in order to slice and dice the massive monster to pieces.

The snake reared its head. Dipper took a deep breath and Grenda lunged at the monstrosity and Dipper went low. Many hours later the snake lay dead in a slowly expanding pool and Dipper was looking at Grenda's large scarred back, it was massive and amazing. He moved his fingers over it as he placed large leaves down to cover her most recent battle wounds. She had taken that monster down like a champ. And now he was helping her get cleaned up from it.

"Ha! Thanks! That was a rush!" She said shaking her head, he was a little worried that the snake might have hit her a little too hard, but at least it was not poisonus, that would have really screwed them both up. He bit his lip as he moved his hands over her again and tightened it. She gasped and frowned over her shoulder in annoyance.

"Hey! Be careful back there! I only have one body, I'm not some sort of divine being that can pick and choose what form to take." Grenda complained. Dipper looked at her silently before rolling his eyes.

"Alright I can't actually do that okay? I never said I could do that, you're the one who assamed that I could do that."  
"Ha! You can try to fool me fertility god! But we all know the ancient stories. Our grandmothers and great grandmothers told them to us!"  
"Wait great grandmothers? How is that even possible?"

"Well you and the other gods blessed us to live forever don't you remember? Or at least for a very long time." Dipper looked at her quizzically.  
"So how old are you exactly?"  
"Mid to late four hundreds." Grenda said casually. Dipper quirked an eyebrow in thought.

"That sounds impossible. Say something that only an ancient being could know."  
"Ancient being? You're a god! You live forever." SHe said casually before frowning. "Oh wait, this is a test right? Well then how about this, my earliest memory was of strange beings coming from across the big water, they were like our men but smaller and punier, with thick hair on their faces and carried sticks that could only kill a single person. And their big log sank when we burnt its pretty white sails. Then my grandmother and the other inhabitants banished them."

"Wait...like a schooner? And colonists?" The way that her thick raspy voice described it...it almost sounded like she was describing some sort of old european travelling vessel. Like a ship akin to the mayflower. That didn't seem possible...but if what she was saying was true then Dipper and Mabel had probably accidentally stumbled onto a land of immortals!

He wondered if it was the island itself, or the womens diet and exercise...what made them live for so long? Maybe it was the water? He had been feeling stronger the more time that he spent on the island. He shook his head and winced at the pain, the snake had gotten him pretty badly.

"My worshipfullness?"  
"Just call me Dipper. It's faster." He assaured the concerned looking raspy voiced athlete. She crawled behind him, her large breasts jiggling a little with every move. She was really pretty intense. He did not know why that turned him on, but for some reason it just made him shiver with sheer unbdridled anticipation whenever she did something so drastically over the top.

She pressed her large hand to his back and he shivered as she began to massage his muscles and cuts. He was sort of covered with the stuff. She frowned before reaching for a nearby fruit that was growing out of the dirt. She squeezed it and a weird juice flowed over his wounds. He gasped and shivered at the sticky feeling that covered him.

"This will help you heal faster. You should make more of this stuff, it is hard to find." She said before standing up. Dipper Stood as well and the two awkwardly looked at each other. It was hard to know where to go from here after she had been chasing him all day and now it was late at night. Too late and dark to try and get back to her village.

"I think that I saw a cave back there...we could maybe stay here for the night and you can keep on trying to do whatever it is that you were trying to do in the morning?" Dipper offered her, he froze...why had he said that? That was nuts! What did he expect to happen!

Certainly not this. Hours later Dipper was breathing gently with Grenda's large back pressed into his. They had found the cave, made a small fire and slaughtered the giant snake for its meat. Now the two survivors were just trying to sleep, but Dipper was finding it increasingly difficult to do so. She was incredibly warm and firm against his back. He didn't know why but she was turning him on. Luckily enough he had kept his dick down for most of the day but that seemed to be ending now.

He scooted a little bit away from her and wrapped his hand around his cock. He began to stroke himself and smiled as he fantasized about the massive woman beside him. Her lips sucking on him like a typhoon, her large breasts bouncing. Her firm core practically snapping him in half. Her legs could probably snap him in half if she wanted to.

He was close...he could feel it...this was not going to be a slow and steady and drawn out session, this was a real fast slam bam thank you maam sort of masturbation session. He gasped and bit his lip. Hopefully his cum would dry by morning. He looked over his shoulder and gazed in rapture down towards her perky butt cheeks, they were so...appealing...He turned away hoping that his heavy breathing on the back of her neck had not woken Grenda up. He moaned and then gasped. She had shifted behind him so that her arm was wrapped around his chest.

He gulped and looked behind himself towards her wide smling face. Her eyes were half lidded and her lips were damp.

"You do it like this?" She said as she wrapped her large meaty hand around his cock and began rubbing it. Dipper gasped at the callouses on her hand, they were so rough but added an extra layer of stimulation that caused him to groan and thrust against her hands. She gazed in shocked wonder at the large strange root that grew from in between his legs, it was so large and firm, it was like working stone. And it only seemed to grow bigger the more that she played with it.

Dipper moaned and slapped his hips forward and pushed his cock all the way out of her hands as his orgasm took him and sent his seed flying through the air and slapping onto the cold stone floor. Grenda looked on in amazement as that much...cum...came out of so thin a body. He gasped hotly before turning around to face her.  
"Do you want to experince that?" She bit her thumb and looked at him questioningly. It looked strange, but he was smiling so widely that it must have been pleasureable...she knew that she might get in trouble...after all their Queen and Princess had insisted that they be the first ones to experience the fertility twins and that was why they locked the big breasted one away...but how many times would she get to do this?

"Yes..."She breathed out and then gasped as he slipped his fingers down between her legs and rubbed on her clit. She gripped his shoulders and squeezed in shock and amazement. Dipper hoped that he was doing everything right, after all he had never really done something like this before...but the way that she was clenching down on him and shivering from head to foot...he must have been doing something right.

He moaned as his cock began to stiffen again and he rubbed it needfully against her leg. She grinned down at him sassiliy and then gasped as he rolled her over onto her back and positioned his cock up with where his fingers had been earlier.  
"Just tell me if this is too much." He said as he gripped his anaconda like cock and began to push it inside of her. She gulped and moaned deeply and loudly, like a bison in the middle of mating season.

Dipper gasped as her large legs gripped him and she sat up to look him in the eyes. He felt like he had to hold her up but it was hard, she was the same density of a statue. She moaned and instinctively thrust her hips down along his shaft as he pushed himself deep into her. He had no idea where any of this was coming from, he had not even looked at porn before he had no idea why he was just getting so deeply into the groove of everything. One of his hands came up and cupped her large bouncing breast and squeezed it in joy. She moaned and gasped, never having realized just how sensitive she was there. He rubbed his hand down her chiseled abs and basked in the sounds of joy and pleasure that issued from out of her. She squeezed down on him as tightly as possible, her pussy threatening to snap his cock.

Dipper knew that he had to make her cum soon. Otherwise he risked getting her too anxious and then things might just get out of hand. He moved his hands around until they found her large curvy hips...she was like one enormous hourglass made out of stone and with the worlds best arms and legs on them. He gripped her firm as a couple of coconuts butt cheeks and squeezed them. His fingers got stronger with ever grip and her sweat streaked hair flipped through the air. Her head fell backwards and she clenched her teeth, she felt as if she was getting turned inside out and upside down from the amount of pleasure that he was giving her.

"Oh! Oh my! Oh my! Dipper!" She shouted in her deep throaty baritone which almost seemed to make her entire body quiver and tense up as he plunged his cock all the way to the back. He pushed himself as far as he could reach, pressing and pressing and pushing until he could only moan and spasm repeatedly inside of her.

Grenda grinned as she continued to thrust back against him, riding out her orgasm and then his orgasm and then her second orgasm. Dipper breathed heavily as she started at him with large manical eyes.  
"Again! And again!" She demanded as she gripped him all the tighter and restarted their lovemaking session much to Dipper's shock. He had thought that she would be completely drained from that, but instead it seemed that a lot of exercise just seemed to make her even hornier! He didn't know what else to do besides just hanging on and continuing to make love to her until the sun began to rise and he could sneak away.

He tip toed out of the cave mouth yawning to himself, he was bushed, but at least he had escaped from another one of them. And the two of them had shared a special night of non stop screwing. They had screwed and sweated so much that the cave floor, which had formly been hard packed earth was now a mud pit of their combined juices.

He looked off to the sunrise wondering just what would be next in store for him. Probably a bath. Hopefully a bath. And a nap. He didn't get any sleep last night.

 **Review. Next thing p soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a Wendy/Dipper chapter.**

The tree had finally fallen and Dipper wiped sweat off of his brow as he finished off the tree fort that he had made. IT was far from perfect, for starters there was no indoor plumbing or running water and it was just a step above an actual shack. But it would work until he could return to civilization. And he would return to civilization someday. Somehow. Someway. He would get Mabel and himself back home.

He stepped out of the clearing and made his way through the jungle. He had made sure that his hiding place was well hidden, so that no one would be able to find it. Not in a million years. Now he just had to find a few more things for the day, like food and water, and he would be able to move in.

He wandered cautiously, being outside all of the time had heightened his senses and made him more aware of his surroundings. Now he was able to actually hear every little thing that was going on around him, he was also able to sort of sense the jungle. He was starting to develop muscle tone from all of the time running around, hunting, fishing, and generally working out to make sure that he was able to keep up with the dangerous lifestyle that he currently found himself in.

He eased through the thick woods and dense foliage. He paused when he sensed something. Something right behind him. He cursed himself for going to check the few small animal traps that he had set up all over the place without thinking to bring his spear. Didn't he know by now that he was right to be paranoid. After all if he didn't have it then he could be killed by any little thing out here!

He turned slowly and gulped when he finally saw who it was. Out of all of the islands inhabitants he was the most concerned about running into this one. For starters she was the best tracker and hunter and survivor. Grenda might have been the strongest, but this one could probably destory him in six different ways without even breaking a sweat. He had heard her name only once, and then it had been in a whisper of fear beside the edge of the forest.

"Wendy." He breathed out as the tall red headed warrior woman stood tall and pointed a spear down towards him. He wasn't sure how old she was, with the information that he had gleaned and by studying the enormous leftover artifacts of their civilization he came to think that Priscilla and Melody were the oldest people, then came Tambry and Wendy, and then everyone else. And they were all over at least four hundred years old.

The red headed warrior goddess gazed down at him seemingly in bored contempt. She hopped down from the large rock that she must have been hiding on for hours waiting for himt o come by. She moved with the subtle grace that came with any large predator hunting its prey. She wore war paint that looked like a patterned cordury print over her eyes. She was covered from head to toe in freckles from the bridge of her nose all the way down her neck and strong stomach to her booty.

He had noticed that a surprising number of the women here had great butts. Her's was shaped like a couple of perfect bubbles, with a small patterning of freckles across the cheeks. She also had a nice curvy set of breasts that she left free to the weather just like everyone else. Her nipples resembled small hard cherry pits that poked out obscenly from her breasts and he blushed and looked away. She had incredibly long red hair that fell almost all the way to her ankles and was filled with shells and pieces of bone tied through out it.

She was intimidating and easily the coolest person that he had ever met. She held a stone axe lazily in one hand that rested beside her tiger print loin cloth. Her loincloth was shorter then the others, while most of the inhabitants had theirs around their knees hers stopped almost immediately at her thighs. He gulped as he stepped backward and she moved forwards looking down at him with half lidded eyes.

He adjusted his crude leaf wrap, it had taken him a long time to find something that would not burn or itch if he wore it all the time. And he was still trying to find something big enough to skin and make actual clothes out of like what they had clearly done with other animals. This Wendy woman flowed around him, looking him up and down, her patterning went all the way down her spine and she studied him like a rat in a trap.

"Hello." Dipper said nervously eyeing the large heavy stone axe that she casually held in one hand.  
"Hello." She responded before stopping and gazing at him. To his surprise she wasn't as tall as he had remembered, she was still clearly above six feet but now they were more on equal terms. He wondered if he had had a growth spurt since he had first arrived. He wouldn't be surprised since he first landed he had been working harder durring the day and therefore sleeping better at night. Also a healthier diet with plenty of exercise meant that he was probably getting stronger too.

"So uh...should I run or would you catch me or..."  
"I would catch you within a heart beat." She said casually spinning the axe up towards the sky and then catching it before it hit the ground. He gazed at her eyes, they were so beautiful that he found himself slowly drooling slightly and leaning forwards a little to get a better look at them. She leaned forward as well, matching his actions.

Dipper snapped back when he realized that their faces were only an inch apart and he could smell her breath. Oddly enough it smelt like fruit, a lot of fresh fruit and citrus. She pulled back popping her full pink lips, they were a little chapped but he had never really seen anything like a sunburn or a rash on any of the inhabitants. And he would have noticed, seeing as they wore so little and what tehy did wear was super revealing. He should have felt embarassed for being so close to someone who was pretty much only wearing underwear, but for some reason he did not. If anything he felt more...confident? Probably because he was in a similiar state of undress.

He scooted one way and she moved with him, never breaking eye contact.

"I'm not going back to your village. I can't. I am going to-"  
"Okay, okay I get it you aren't going to go back to my village where we would treat you like a god and shower you with gifts." Wendy said rolling her eyes at the strange creatures antics and paranoia. It was a very strange animal. She had never seen a man before, and this one was by far one of the strangest creatures that she had ever interacted with. She wondered if all 'men' were like this one.

"Alright...what are you going to do with me then?" Dipper asked nervously as she continued to walk allauringly around him, gazing up and down, sometimes shifting so that her breasts and butt would turn towards him, it was almost like watching fingers invite him forward. She was one of the prettiest girls on the island, and he wanted to be invited forwards.

He gulped nervously as she suddenly turned around quickly and moved with the speed of a tiger. She pressed her sharp nails against his chest and rubbed her leg between his legs. His cock stiffened and stirred at the sudden contact. She held the heavy axe above his head threateningly, promising that if he tried anything funny or tricky then he would probably get beaned to death by the thing.

Wendy paused and stared at him, biting her lip and gazing anxiously down at the ground. Her face heated up to a bright red and she paused in thought.  
"The...things...that you did with Grenda and Tambry. They told me about it."  
"Oh?" Dipper squeaked as he turned a darker shade of red then a tomato, he looked like a vegetable had stood up and started walking away.  
"Yes...they said that they had never experienced those things before and that they felt good. I was curious. I was wondering if perhaps...maybe the two of us could..."  
"You want to try that stuff out too?" Dipper squeaked anxiously. God she was so cute! She was downright intimiidating sure and could probably kill him if he wasn't careful or he insulted her. But she was strangely silent and stood staring at him with half lidded eyes.

"Uh. Okay. Let's have sex then." Dipper said uncomfortably. She nodded gruffely still not moving.  
"I don't know how to start." She said simply. He nodded that made perfect sense after all she had never had it before. He gulped and licked his lips.  
"Weill I suppose that it starts sort of like this." With that out of the way he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She stared at him before pressing back and gasping. The electricity from the kiss flowed through her entire body, making her shiver with delight. The axe fell to the side and she rested her hands on his shoulders and instinctively deepened the kiss. Dipper gulped as her tongue entered his mouth and began to play with his tongue, dancing and twirling and making him work back against the forceful muscle.

It was such a long strong tongue, it felt like something out of a fairytale. He didn't know why this kiss was causing his breath to hitch or for him to try and give it everything that he had, but he wanted to. He wanted to give this absolutely everything. He crossed his fingers and moved them slowly around her hips where his thumbs had been resting just at the edge of her belly button. They snaked their way around until finally he was over her booty. Her large pillowy breasts were propped against his neck and felt like he was drowning in a soft warm cloud. He gripped her butt cheeks and squeezed. She gasped and jumped forward, probably instincitvely getting away from the danger, and falling on top of Dipper forcing him to the ground. They landed with him on his back and her stadlling him.

They gazed at each other in mute shock as his dick had torn casually through the thin leaves and was now slapping playfully at her bottom. It reached all the way past the swell of her butt cheeks and the head pressed firmly at her lower back. She gazed over her shoulder and then back down. His cock had made a one in a million moves and slipped beneath her loin cloth, and torn right through the tiger fur and flung it upwards so that the cord was snapped. The two paused as her covering fell on top of Dipper's stomach and lay there. He took a deep breath and his cock pressed into her back and she let out a yelp.

Her ass cheeks jumped in his palms and he squeezed them in what he hoped was a reassauring manner. Her large breasts were so inviting, so big and bouncy, they were soft which he had not expected considering how firm all of the other women had been. They all worked out hard but she still had a strange femine air to her that made him want to hold her tightly to himself and do so many different things to her. And with her.

He leaned upwards and pressed their lips together again restarting the kiss. Her butt cheeks squeezed a bit of his shaft and he moaned in joy. She was massaging it without even really thinking about it. He pulled his lips away from hers with a loud pop. Breaking the kiss but keeping the two of them together with a long thin strand of salivia that tasted just like her. He kissed her neck before moving down slowly to her breast bone and then her actual boobs.

He took a small section into his mouth and began to suck and lip and nick at it. Causing the red head to gasp and grind against him. That was what the two of them did for many hours. He kissed her and she ground her hips back against him. His cock began to drip, wet and eager with pre cum. He wanted to slap himself inside of her, he wanted to feel her tightness ride him.

He found a bright pink nipple and began to kiss and tease it. Pulling outwards and then snapping it back, causing her breasts to jiggle with joy. He smiled and began to squeeze and massage the butt cheeks with even more ferocity. She was so...right...she just felt perfect. Her warm mouth was parted and she was panting with joy. She stood up and slide away from him, causing his dick to slide between her butt cheeks. He frowned in annoyance, he wanted to stay with her!

But then she had moved and was hovering over him, her tiger stripes gone.

"They said that you...did that lip thing...between their legs...Let's see if you still have it in you. Mr. I'm not a fertility sex god!" She teased as she lowered herself down onto his face. Dipper gripped her hips and without hesitation dove right in. He had to probe deep and carefully. At first she didn't react or make a noise and he was worried. He redoubled his efforts before he knew that that would not work. He would have to find the perfect area and then focus all of his attention there.

He knew that not every woman was alike so he had to just find what would turn this one on.

He reached up and casually squeezed her butt cheek and heard a long moan of pleasure. His tongue had at the same time explored a new section of her pussy that he had not tried out yet. He smiled to himself and began to massage her butt cheeks while also licking and pressing and playing with that one specific spot. Soon Wendy was shivering on his face, his back was arcching and she was practically bent in half as he slid his tongue up and down her pussy walls. Sheer pleasure flared through her entire body, causing her to shiver and shimmy in joy. He was turning her into a moaning wreck.

She sobbed with joy as something built up slowly and steadily inside of her. Climbing to the brink and then exploding outwards. Dipper moaned as she began to climax on his face. All he could do was grip her butt cheeks as she finished. She fell to the side gasping heavily and looked at him in shock and amazement. Her bright red hair flung everywhere and her face the exact same shade.

"That was what they were talking about?" She said in amazement as Dipper shakily took to his knees and shimmied towards her, his mouth wet with her juices and his dick quivering with desire for her.

"No." He said simply as he lined up with her pussy, his dick quivered and searched her opening out like a magnet. "This is."

He slid himself in all the way to the hilt like he was sliding a sword home in its sheath. His steel sung and he gasped bending in half. Their faces close together again, her breath hitched and she turned to lock their lips again. Her thighs rubbed together and made an almost extension of her pussy for him to please himself with. Dipper gripped an ankle and slipped it over his shoulder, placing it down. She bent her knee and he found himself being pulled forwards into her entrance. He moaned in pleasure as she strained her muscles.

Dipper moaned and began to redouble his humps deep inside of her. Each thrust of his hips caused a louder and louder gasp to break free from her, she moaned and bit at the air like a wildcat, her fingers tearing at the ground to attempt to get some sort of relaxation in. But she didn't know if she ever would be able to. He was just so huge! She groaned and gasped. Grasping and almost falling apart as he thrust into her.

He grabbed her butt cheeks again and her stomach and began to thrust even harder. His massive balls, which had not been drained for what felt like months but what he knew was just a few days, smacked loudly against her. They were covered with sweat and seemed to be growing bigger every single day since he had actually used them a few times. He wondered if maybe that was a thing, since he was actually experiencing all of the joys of sex his body was going into overdrive in order to please all of these fantastic women.

He moaned as her slick pussy walls clamped down possessively on his cock. She moaned loudly and flipped her firey red hair over her shoulder, it caught the light, and with ehr freckles standing out, the sweat covering her brow, face, and neck and her eyes half lidded in pleasure...Dipper found himself slowly losing control of his mind and his body.

He was huffing harder, his dick working like a machine, pushing in and out of her tight, damp, clamping pussy. She roared to the sky like a tigeress and Dipper found all of his self control fading out the window as he moaned and emptied his entire load in one long drawn out pussy snapping, Dick breaking orgasm that coated her insides with bright white wads of pure semen.

Dipper moaned and fell over on top of her. Absentmindedly rubbing her breasts and then moving down to her stomach and up again. Apprecaiting how soft and burning hot she felt.

"Oh my god." He moaned out as his hips kept on moving, stirring her loins into a frothing puddle.  
"Oh that was...good..."Wendy said slipping out from underneath him and starting to crawl for her axe. She couldn't feel her legs.  
"I see why they liked it. You are good. But time to return to the temple." She said sleepily as she got to her weapon. She turned and looked over her shoulder when she heard some foliage moving. Dipper was rustling along, crawling as fast as he could away from her.

She frowned and crawled back towards him.  
"Hey! Get back here!" She demanded trying to keep up. The two were too sore to actually walk and to tired to fight, but they were still going to keep up this game of chase until one of them finally broke.

 **Review next thing up soon, sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. All of my stories are up for grabs for others to make whatever they would like out of them. Would love to see some art work of my stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a Dipper/Tambry/Wendy one. Enjoy.**

"Dipper! Oh Dipper!" The voice called through the Jungle. Dipper froze where he crouched, his spear raised to get his dinner. The fish continued to swim completely oblivious to the rest of the world. He breathed out, he had not even been aware that he was holding a breath in. He looked around.

He did not see anyone. If he was lucky then they would miss him. But he was probably not going to be lucky. He had been hiding out in the jungle for so long that he had actually gotten pretty good at avoiding the others out there. Of course they caught up to him every now and again, but he always managed to escape. He was getting better that way.

Plus normally escaping in this case meant a lot of hot sweaty sexy loving. Which he was starting to really enjoy. He wondered if he might be getting addicted, after all every day he had masturbated three times. Twice when he woke up and once before going to sleep. He just needed to get everything out of his system in order to focus.

He still did not see anyone so returned his thoughts towards his dinner. He raised his spear and was preparing to get himself some delicious fish for dinner, when the water shimmiered and the fish swam away. He swore and turned to gulp in anticipation for the inevitable attack.

Instead he saw a small wooden boat, fashioned out of tree bark and leaves and twigs floating down the water towards him. He paused and studied it. It was just floating there, the calling had stopped. He wondered where it had come from. He stood up and started making his way down the stream, moving slowly and cautiously.

He paused and sniffed, there was something off about the air. There was too much water in it. He moved faster curiously, he paused and bit his knuckle when he finally turned the corner and saw what was waiting for him. It was a massive waterfall flowing into a shallow pool. Standing in the pool and bathing in the waterfall, their coverings tossed to the side along with their weapons stood Wendy and Tambry. They were running their hands through their hair and smiling and talking back and forth. He could not hear a word that they were saying, but his eyes were caught by their absolutely drop dead gorgeous bodies.

They seemed to shimmy with the water, their hips wiggling from side to side and long rivers of water flowing down their lither yet incredibly powerful bodies. Dipper gulped and he leaned a little ways out of the jungle as he continued to study them. They were both just so beautiful, he felt that now familiar heat growing and rolling in his belly and beginning to expand outwards. Flowing through his entire body and making him see the world in shades of pink. He adored how close they were, he felt his heartbeat increase and his fingers tingle in anticipation, he wanted to rub up and down their bodies, he wanted to feel the curve of them and the slick skin move beneath his prying fingers.

He licked his fingers as he started to crawl slowly in the underbrush. The two women continued to shower without a care in the world, Dipper inched closer and closer before he slipped silently into the water and began to make his way towards them, like a hungry predator hunting for some fresh delicious meat.

He saw the meat just where he wanted it, their lovely hips and succulent looking breasts were calling out to him. Dipper didn't know what he would do once he reached them, hell he didn't even know what he was doing at that moment! Everything was becoming a glorious blur to him! He just wanted them! He wanted them both so much! His aching cock threatened to break right off of his body and go sprinting towards them if he didn't find himself inside of them soon.

Dipper would never consider himself to be a weirdo or a creeper back on the mainland. In fact girls were scary, he was sort of a wimp so he stayed to himself. He also knew how badly women had it, after all they lived in a very toxic culture that threatened and punished women for their bodies and sexualities.

But here, in the jungle, he did not know what came over him. It was like all of the rules were different and everything went out the window. He almost felt as if he was an actual wild animal. He licked his lips and silently dove beneath the surface of the water and made his way ever closer. Tantalizingly closer, the clear water gave him a good view of their glorious legs jutting like two proud pillars...

He gulped as a fifth and sixth pillar joined them and broke the water on either side of his neck. The spear heads had come dangerously close to piercing something incredibly important. He gulped as he slowly went and broke the surface gazing up at the two goddesses of beauty sheepishly. The water continued to bead down their body and across their proud breasts. Their nipples stood out wonderfully and he felt his mouth grow as dry as cotton.

He gulped and waved sheepishly. The women glared down at him before exchanging a look and grinning widely.  
"We found you!" Tambry shouted happily as she flung her spear to the side and jumped around his neck, he had expected a choke hold so when he got a hug instead he was of course surprised and a little amazed. Tambry nuzzled his neck and giggled heavily and heartiliy.

"Did you seriously think that sneaking up on us through the water like a wild animal would catch us off guard?" Wendy said casually as she squatted in the water beside the two of them, the water fall was still falling beside them but Dipper could hear a little clearer now. He giggled uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was hoping it would?"  
"WEll it clearly didn't we heard you coming from a mile away. Hell we were looking for you, where were you? Didn't you hear us calling your name? And not your god one?" Wendy said in confusion, Dipper sighed out as he tried to stand up. Instead Wendy just plopped down into the water beside him and sighed in joy as the warm water washed over her bare freckled body.

"I thought that it might be a trap. You guys have been getting pretty clever lately." He said nervously, fully aware that this could still be a trap. After all he was just sitting here waiting for them to make the first move, and one of them was draped across his neck and the other was holding a spear. He was at a bit of a disadvantage.  
"No we just wanted the sex again. Do you want to have the sex again?" Tambry said as calmly as she could manage as she brought her hand through the water and began to rub at his fully erect cock. He gasped and gulped, his red hot head was breaking the water and he blushed in embarassment as both women oohed and aahed over it before exchanging a knowing grin again.  
"Oh yes I think that he wants it too." Wendy said as her hand snaked through the water and rested firmly on his cock. She began to move her hand up and down, squeezing it just hard enough to make sure that he remained aroused and ready at any given moment. Dipper moaned and leaned his head back, he gasped when his mouth was filled with another persons tongue. Tambry reached down and began to play with his cock shaft and balls as well. She smiled and shimied her butt deeper into the fine sand that made up the bottom of the lagoon floor. Wendy began to shift around, her spear dropped into the water as she pressed her damp breasts firmly and needily against Dipper's large rugged chest.

He looked down in surprise, it was large and rugged. He was actually starting to develop some halfway decent pectoral muscles and he wouldn't be surprised if he could actually do a bench press or thirty now. He grinned as his hands moved stealthily through the water and found their own little areas of conquest. While Wendy and Tambry were eager and busy with his cock, he found their honeypots, slick from the water that was all around them, and sneaked a few fingers into their dripping wet pussies.

Tambry gasped and arched her back, Wendy began to moan loudly as his fingers countinued to play with them. They were so tight, they clamped down on his hands with reckless abandon. They moaned and gasped, Dipper turned his head and pressed his lips to Wendy. She smiled into the kiss and began to sneak her tongue into his mouth, swiling it around, tasting every last inch of him, admiring how delicious he tasted.

Dipper moaned in joy, his cock was bouncing wildly in the water, his balls were so full and poised to burst all over the place. He moaned as they tightened and his nut juice launched itself through the water and made a mess of where they were all laying. The women's dripping wet pussy's began to clench and they moaned louder, orgasming around him. The quickly rushing water pulling their desire down the river. Their juices swirling in the water choppy water that they were making all around them from their lovemaking.

Dipper shakily got to his feet and helped them up as well. He wanted to screw them beneath the waterfall. There was a small shelf there, that had been carved out over the years. The three walked to it, each woman draped over his arms and laying their heads on his shoulders. Their bouncy butts practically hypnotized him and he had to remind himself to look where he was going.

They reached the waterfall and he pulled Wendy to him to restart their make out session, she ran her hand over his shaft and he twitched in her hands. Delightfully playing against her fingers. Tambry lay on the shelf and spread her legs whistling to get his attention. Dipper gazed at the tan skinned beauty from the corner of his eye and moaned. Her perfect pussy glistened for him, like an inviting portal to pleasure town.

He untangled himself from Wendy and moved over, his cock leading the way. He pressed his head to her entrance and then slowly entered her. Moaning the entire time. He gasped as he felt his shaft grabbed purposefully by someone and then gulped as Wendy pressed her pussy into his firm butt cheeks. She pulled him out, then guided him in. Playing with his hips as if she was fucking Tambry through him. Dipper gasped and moaned and began to thrust harder and harder. His dick spasming in and out of her. Moving faster and faster.

This was going to be one slam bam thank you maam love making session! His cock began to stiffen even harder, filling with blood and desire. His need overwhelming his mind and he knew that he was not going to last long. Tambry moaned at the rough insistent way that he was making love to her. He was thrusting so hard and fast, making her into a quivering drooling mess. She moaned and clenched around him before finally orgasming as hard as she could. Dipper's cock did not last much longer. He thrust in as far as he could and released his seed deep into her fertile grounds.

Wendy was breathing heavily, when she had first snuck up behind him, she had been slightly in control. Now she was just hanging on for dear life. Her hand covered in his assorted seed. She pulled away and licked her fingers until Dipper turned to her, his eyes blazing bright red with lust.

Wendy gulped and then gasped as his mouth attacked her perky perfect pink nipples. He began to suck and slurp as his dick pushed eagerly at her entrance. Wendy lifted a leg and rested it around his hips as he began to thrust needfully into her like some sort of wild beast. Dipper moaned around her, nipple, she tasted good! Exactly how he pictured it, like sap and sweat and dirt. She was incredible. Dipper moaned and clenched his eyes closed. He wanted to live in this pussy.

His nuts were jumping and quivering with joy, they were so close to exploding. His shaft slide in and out of her, moving at a frantic pace. Wendy moaned and shivered. She smiled and winked at Tambry who giggled with a big bright red blush across her face. She was fingering her pussy and moaning in joy as she watched the two make rough wet love. Dipper's hands flew over her slick skin in pleasure. She was so firm in all of the right places. Her incredible core was driving him wild.

He moaned and huffed and panted until finally pushing himself to the limit inside of her. His dick pulsed and spasmed and shot loaf after load of rich creamy cum inside of her. Dipper moaned in joy and pulled away panting. He heard Tambry call his name and turned to see that she was ready for a second round. Dipper didn't even think anymore, he was like a robot, purely designed to dispense pleasure.

He moved over to Tambry and slide inside of her tight walls, his head movign down her neck to bite and lick and slurp noisly as his hands gripped her butt cheeks and squeezed in joy.

Hours later the three were laid out on the bank drying in the sun and panting heavily. Dipper might have used up all of half a nut to screw them. He did not feel anything below his legs, but his cock was still standing hard and waiting in anticipation. Wendy and Tambry rolled over and cuddled close to their massive cock lover. Both soon fell asleep and Dipper found himself wavering in and out of consciousness from sheer exhaustion.

Somehow though when both women woke up he was gone.

 **Review. Sorry if that was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing will be up soon. Sooner if there are more reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review. This is a Dipper/Melody chapter. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next chapter will be up soon. Review.**

Melody laid out the final few pieces of fruit and grinned mischeviously. She had made everything perfect, from the long candles that are drifting their delicious smell all through the jungle, she knew that everything would be bright enough to stand out in the normally green and dull shaded jungle. She had a fancy blanket laid out so that everything would be comfortable, and she wore her very best Zebra striped cloth. Normally she would wear the cow patterns that Emma Sue and Candy so often employed, but she wanted to stand out and be a tad more exotic while also remaining conventional.

She knew what the other girls were attempting to do on the other side of the island, trying to be independent and catch him on their own. But she was older then them both, and she knew a thing or two about trapping stuff.

It had been unexpected when the fertility man had escaped, after all they really needed him! The ceremony called for it! But Melody at first was not too worried, after all they had the best hunters on the island quickly following him and she thought that he would be captured in no time. Wendy or Tambry or Grenda would march into the village one day with him flung over her shoulder or tied to a tree and they could continue on with their lives. But instead days and then months passed and he still got away from them.

And then the three women began to return from the jungle with shaking legs and weird smiles on their faces as if they were partially mind broken. And they all smelled distinct and different and unusual. Princess Pacifica and Queen Priscilla had been furious at first, the two spoiled nobles were not used to having to wait so long to get what they wanted.

And now they had to wait even longer. They eventually lost patience with their strong armed and powerfully muscled warriors and sent out everyone on the island. All six of them. At times Princess Pacifica would wander around the woods calling and demanding and banging on trees in anger that he would not appear to her. She said that it was not fair, that she wanted to see that fertility god! Now!

Most of the other islanders had gotten fed up with her attitude and mostly just ignored her. But now Melody had a plan, she wasn't much of a warrior or a tracker, and she was not fast enough to chase him down. And making a trap like what Candy and Emma Sue were constructing seemed overly complex and not worth the excessive effort. So she came up with a new plan.

Melody was one hell of a farmer and an even better cook. She laid down a long slab of meat on a pile of assorted leaves and spices, the smell alone would attract any red blooded animal within thirty miles. So she expected a god to be significantly interested.  
Also she had...other ways of attracting him. She shimmied out of her loin cloth and replaced it with a long blanket made from cow hide, treated so that it was soft and inviting, just like the blanket that she lay on.

She knew what had been happening...she had heard the warriors and this...'Dipper' character making the sex on the island. And she thought that he might want to try another type of sex. The younger women were energetic, and powerful, and strong. But Melody had seen their rock like bodies in the community baths and hot springs. They were covered in scars and cuts and bruises from pushing themselves beyond the limits every day. Melody on the other had...she was soft...

She lay down and began to raise and lower one leg inticingly up and down, she smiled and breathed out steadily. SHe had rubbed the oils that was originally only for the ruling class, but since there were only two of them left no one really cared. They could all live comfortably inside of one pyramid if they wanted to. But for some reason Melody, Emma Sue and Candy all liked their homemade long houses and Wendy always slept outdoors.

They all had enough gold to have their own golden loin cloth like Pacifica and Priscilla as well but honestly why should they care or bother? after all cow and zebra hyde was much softer and more comfortable. And tiger and leopard skin was tougher so it survived out in the wilderness longer.

Melody saw the trees shuffling and then a brown mop of hair poked over some bushes. Dipper, as he liked to be called according to the warriors began to ease his way out.

She did a double take as she watched him approach, he used to be a real noodle armed looking creature, short and sickly. But all of this time outdoors in the blistering heat and the wild typhoons must have done something to him. He was taller, and stronger, he looked to be as strong as Grenda now, and about as tall as Candy, which was saying something as the bespectactled girl was pretty lanky.

Melody looked everywhere except at him, she needed to intice him in. She needed to make him feel as if he was not being threatened. And she had just the way. She had found old texts and poured over them with the other lower class women. They had all come away blushing and a little confused, but ultimately understood a few more things.

Such as the fact that these unusual creatures dubbed 'man' enjoyed looking at women. And that they especially enjoyed the tantalizing lips, breasts, and butt cheeks. Melody reached far over her shoulder and grabbed a single berry. She plucked it from where it sat and then moved it over to her lower belly that was just barely exposed by the draped blanket. She rubbed it across her belly button and moved slowly upwards. Rolling it over and over and pausing at her tit to rub it around her nipple. She brought it up to her lips and pressed it there until the thick delicious blue juice dribbled down her chin. She ate the delicious morsel and heard a low moan come from beside her.

She shimmied up and sat on her knees before bowing forward, her bright brown hair fell over her shoulders and lower back as she pressed her head to the ground. Her large motherly breasts popped from their blanket. Hers were on par with Priscilla's of course she had a little more padding at all sides and was not as tall...but she knew that she was catching this Dipper's attention.

Dipper gazed in awe before Melody took a small bowl of meat and assorted other delicacies and moved it closer to him. She pressed it forward and his hands moved up to instinctively take it. He pulled it over to himself and began to eat. His dick swung freely in the air he had long ago stopped caring that he was pretty much naked out in the middle of the woods. In fact if anything it felt liberating to just allow himself to be so free and naked. He felt stronger, more primal, like an honest to god wild animal half the time. And he loved it.

He took more of the food into his mouth, he didn't know what it was but the meat was delicious. He scarfed down his meal and smiled sheepishly at her. She grinned back and passed another dish forwards. Dipper took it and began to eat. Melody smiled, this would relax him, not knock him out, but certainly get him to lower his guard and defenses if she was lucky he would just follow her back to the village like an obedient dog.

Now it was time to enact phase two of her plan.

Dipper gulped and blushed as he watched the older woman lean back onto her back and grip the very edge of the blanket. She grinned invitingly towards him as she moved it up, slowly sliding onto her side so that her butt cheeks were exposed to him first, she also kicked the blanket downwards so that more and more of her large maternal bust was exposed. She smiled at him and blew a kiss towards Dipper as he gazed wide eyed and mute. He knew that he should probably speak, say something, anything to this gorgeous stranger who was presenting herself to him.

(Well not a total stranger, he knew enough about her from watching the village, such as how she is a farmer and takes care of the animals. Also appears to take care of the other farm girls and keep them from making too many antics, and is apparently the second oldest woman on the island.) Dipper gulped and licked his lips, she had such an incredible body, so soft and squishy like an enormous pillow. Her breasts were solid D's if not larger, no definitely larger. Dipper had never really understood the size charts so they were probably anywhere from G's to T's. If those were even things. She had a bit of belly fat and large maternal hips that looked oh so inviting.

Dipper moved forward, walking on all fours. He got to her and stare deeply into her large smiling eyes. Her nice white teeth grinned up at him and Dipper reached into a near by bowl and removed a slice of mango. He pressed it to his lips and then removed it and pressed it to hers. She eagerly ate, the juice dribbling down her chin. He grabbed another slice of fruit and the two fell into a ryhtm of him feeding her and the two giggling intensely the entire time. Soon she was sticky from the belly button all the way to her lips. She had laughed too hard, Dipper was not in much better shape, his arms were tacky from the juices that coated his arms. He smiled and leaned down to press his lips and tongue to her belly and then work his way up.

Kissing and prodding and enjoying the joyfilled giggled that filled the air from her belly. She had an infectous laugh and soon Dipper found himself joining her. He paused when he got to her breasts and hooked a nipple into his mouth, he had no idea but he felt so fixated on breasts and nipples lately. He had probably been over doing it on butts lately, and now wanted a change of pace. She had plenty of nipple and breasts for the sucking. He gasped as he tasted something sweet and saw that she had squeezed what looked like a melon over her own 'melon's and now he had that taste swirling with his tongue. He grinned and gave her a tiny bite, making her arch her back and shimmy her hips, the cow print blanket falling to cover the other one.

Dipper moaned as he curved his back in order to rub his dick against her nice thick legs and thighs. She was so...inviting...and warm...and maternal...he wanted to just curl up against her and kiss and fuck her...

Dipper pulled back and saw she was holding a few berries in her lips, they were pushed outwards waiting for him to take them. He smiled and leaned down to press his lips against hers. Soon their tongues were mashing against each other, fighting and playing for dominance, not being too competive but having the time of their lives.

Soon Melody was panting as her eyes closed in bliss. His hands were holding her hips and she wiggled them playfully in his grasp. He moved to her breasts and they bounced and jiggled with every squeeze that he gave them. He loved the feeling of holding her breasts in his hands, they were like enormous sand bags. So firm and warm but just the perfect amount of give.

He increased the kiss and finally broke away. He had to have her, his head was swimming in a fog of lust and desire. Lewd thoughts bounced through his head like madness.

Melody mewled at the sudden lost of contact but gasped as his large rough hands grabbed a hold of her. He gave her breasts one last parting squeeze promising to come back to them later.

Dipper made Melody lay onto her side as he prepared to penetrate her, heart drumming in his chest as he aligned his turgid cock with her wet pussy. An eager thrust buried a good few inches past her dripping folds, and some tense seconds were spent panting at the pleasure from the initial penetration before either could even conceive of fucking.

They lay there panting and gazing at each other. Her breasts were probably some of the biggest ones that he had seen on the island. He marveled at their size and proweress. He reached forward, his cock burying ever deeper into her clamping pussy. He gripped them and squeezed before twisting. They both gasped as a small dribble of milk formed and plopped out.  
"Please. Please just screw me." Melody begged breathlessly. The spices from the food that she had prepared had affected her as well and she was now completely obsessed with having this cock insdie of her!

Dipper obliged, and started hammering his toned hips into Melody's nice cushion as hard as he could, slamming into her groin with a loud slap each time their lower bodies impacted. Their rigorous lovemaking also caused those gloriously mountainous juggs of hers to jostle wildly with each powerful thrust, and it was a miracle that her hefty mounds didn't wind up smacking her in the face. Luckyily enough Dipper's fingers were holding them in place and the brown headed woman was left a gasping mess. Her legs squeezed together as Dipper's frantic pace increased.

His large nuts slammed and slapped into her, pushing and thrusting and rearranging her folds until they suited his dick all the better. She moaned as her pussy juice steadily leaked out of her, she rolled her shoulders and got even more comfortable, the blanket riding up around them and the dirt starting to be dragged from how intensly they were screwing on the ground.

Dipper moaned and groaned and screamed to the heavens. His nuts hid against his body and pushed out gallon after gallon of his baby making serum. It splatered inside of her and she gasped and moaned. Shivering and biting a thumb as her body accepted his large powerful load. Dipper moaned and continued to screw his cream pied mistress into oblivion.

His mind was wandering and broken and his nuts were still far from drained. And the way that she lay on the ground babilying incoherently among the piles of overturned fruit and vegetables and the sweat streaking between her glorious mounds of flesh...

Dipper buried his face in between her breasts as he grabbed her butt cheeks and lifted her off of the ground, his cock spasming in and out of her at a faster and faster pace. He wanted to get his rocks off at least a hundred more times before he moved on today! All Melody could do was hang on to his large chiseled back, his abs biting into her stomach and enjoy the crazy lust filled ride!

Her plan completely flew out the window as he cream pied her again and again, screwing and sucking and biting at her. She was reduced to quivering, cumming and shrieking.

Just as the sun was going down Melody wandered into the village with the blankets flung over her shoulders, a swing in her hips, a smile on her bright red face and her disheveled hair flying all around her head. She did not even say good night but went promptly to bed.

Dipper somewhere in the jungle slept on his back absentmindedly stroking his cock in joy at the memories of the past few days. He wondered what would come next.

 **Review. Next thing up soon, probably sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. It is a Dipper/Candy chapter.**

The squirming pink ooze slid out of the cave mouth. It covered the entire mouth, from the top all the way down to the bottom. Enormous globs fell and splattered onto the dirt below. Inside of the cave pass the unpassable barrier of sludge was even more of the weird pink slime. It was like a foam mixed with sludge. It was everywhere, got everywhere and did not seem to stop oozing.

It issued from an enormous cauldron in the middle of the room that was overflowing with still more of the gunk as it oozed and slimed its way forwards like some sort of living organism. It had tendrils all through the cave like enormous feeling tentacles.

Two enormous cocoon's were stuck in it. One was about six feet tall and the other was just a little taller. The only thing that was seen in one cocoon was a nervous smiling face and some fingers and the other only had his shoulders, face and a little bit of his cock sticking out. Dipper hung from his and looked at the slightly blushing nervous Candy.

The young lady was a farmer from the village, she normally wore a cow print colored loin cloth and was an important member of the farming sect of the community. Her glasses were hanging off of her ear and her hair was splattered stickly to her forehead. She might be a farmer but she was a strange intelligent human being. She taught herself to read and then the other people in the tribe to read, she invented things or attempted to. And she had glasses.

All of this she had told them over the past four hours that they had been hanging on the wall. Well he was on the wall somehow she had gotten onto the ceiling. Dipper had heard the explosion and anxious scream from where he had been fishing, so he came running. He didn't want anyone to get hurt on this island even if he didn't know what it was that they had in mind for him.

And they kept on trying to capture him, in increasingly strange ways.  
"So...uh...thanks for that..."Dipper said as casually as he could. She smiled and nodded happily waiting for either more praise or something else. He wasn't sure what it was that he could give. He was in as much of a sticky situation as she was. Every member of the tribe had become invested in hunting him down over the past few weeks, at first it had just been Wendy, Tambry, and Grenda. But now it seemed like everyone was involved. He had come across Melody setting up more 'picnic dates' and he had found these bizaree traps that ranged from knots and nooses to the utterly cartoonish.

He had taken most of it in good stride. But this was something entirely else.  
"My pleasure Dipper." She said blushing and shimmying around in her cocoon of thick messy stringy whatever it was that they were encased in. Dipper felt it tingling across his skin and he really hoped that whatever it was that she got them coated in didn't burn him to a crisp.

Also all of the women had taken to calling him Dipper instead of his worshipfulness, which was a huge relief he had started to get super uncomfortable with it. It made him seem like a real creepy jerk.  
"Can I ask you something? Where did you get those glasses?" Candy looked at him in confusion before gesturing upwards with her fingers that were still exposed.  
"My peepers?"  
"Yep."  
"They were found as a gift from the gods. And I have been repairing them ever since." She said proudly. He whisteled apprecatively, they were repaired really well. He couldn't even tell that they had been broken. She must have been pretty handy to have around the village. He had seen what looked to be a lot of domesticated animals around and a ton of material that looked more appropriate from a bad sixties castaway comedy. Coconut technoloy some would call it.

Dipper called it inventive.  
"What is this stuff? And are we stuck here forever? When will it dry or whatever?"  
"Oh we are stuck here overnight at least." Candy said casually. "It takes a long time to harden and you can't move until it is firmer." Dipper frowned at that. He doubted that he was going to be able to get through all of the ooze blocking the entrance...but he was not just going to stand there all night. Dipper grunted and strained and began to walk forward.

Candy watched silently impressed at how much force he was putting behind everything. He took a step forward and then another, the pinkish light that came in through the ooze made him look like a warrior in the heat of a transformation or a birth. He took a few more heavy steps forward and a loud slurping noise filled the cave as he pulled free of the slime. He stood panting and looked up at the smaller woman. Well she used to be taller. When he had first arriver she was absolutely gigantic to him, but now as time grew on she was actually smaller. He was not the tallest on the island but he was getting there. If he was lucky he might one day reach that place.

He jumped a little and slammed his hands into the ooze he searched around and around as she blushed heavily and shook her head in order to adjust the hair that was still covering her entire forehead. She giggled in amazement as his hands finally found her hips and locked around them. He grunted and pulled downwards, his powerful biceps straining and pulling until with a noisy slurp Candy slipped out of her cocoon with a shriek. The two fell downwards in an awkaward tangle of arms and legs, all wrapped together like a couple of dorks.

Candy was luckiyl enough on top and stared down at him in amazement. No one had managed to escape her glue trap before. She smiled and patted him on the chest in apprecation. She paused, she had heard some of the other women discuss this over wine around the campfire...she leaned down and pecked his lips with hers and pulled away blushing wildly.

"Thank you." She said as casually as she could while naked and cradled on a handsome gods massive powerful beautiful chiseled chest.

Dipper for his part was speechless, she was incredibly well endowed. She was not the biggest person on the island, her breasts and butt were pretty conventional compared to the god like porportions that typically flaunted themselves around. But she was soft and warm and squishy. She had a good healthy covering. Her legs were long and perfect and slender with dainty little ankles that were constantly crossing and uncrossing, she had small delicate doll like hands that perfectly held and cupped his pecs in amazement. Dipper gasped as a shock of electricity went through him. He pressed his crotch against her and she moaned back as if her entire body was on fire.

The two gazed at each other in shock. Dipper felt as if the entire room was filling with a powerful pheremone that was over powering his senses. He didn't know what was happening, he didn't think that he would be able to think or fight his way out of this one.

"What is...what is happening..."He gasped out as his arms seemed to move on their own, they did not seem attached to his body, they were moving of their own accord acting and reacting. The sudden burst of energy that flowed through him and jumped to her and caused her to gasp and press her small chest against him in shock and enjoyment just brought him even further to the edge of sanity.

"The slime...it is an aprohdisiac..."SHe moaned out as she gripped his hips and ground her pussy against his legs. They flexed and clenched instintctively and he leaned upwards to bite her neck. It matched her name perfectly, she tasted like a sweet little fruity candy. She sat up and his mouth popped from her neck leaving a small bruise. Her inny nipples seemed to brighten, she had some very noticable bright nipples. Sure Wendy's might be pink but Candy's were very nearly neon.

He licked his lips and gazed in shock amazement as she adjusted her hair so that it would stay out of her face, moved her glasses so that they caught the light just right and giggled sadistically as if this was all part of some dastardly plan that she had thought up. Dipper moaned as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pressed her firmly down against his cock which had become sandwiched between her glorious buttery thighs and her nice thick booty.

She squirmed around on top of him and gazed down with a predatory smile on her face. Dipper gulped already knowing just where this night was probably going to turn into. Then again he didn't mind too much, she was down right adorable.

He moved his hands to her shoulders down to her elbows and finally to her hips which he raised higher and higher until she was finally off of his junk. She looked down and then reached down to position him right at her slit. She awkwardly balanced herself on the balls of her feet looking down in amazment, there was just so much of him! She didn't know if all of him would even be able to fit...

But she was certainly going to try! Biting her lip she began to slowly and cautiously descend on his prick, taking inch after grueling inch until the first foot was firmly clamped inside of her. SHe gasped and arched her back a little bit of drool escaping from her lips as she gazed down at the hot thick slice of meat that was inside of her.

Dipper waited patiently as she adjusted to his size, he was going to make sure that she enjoyed every second of this, after all he didn't want to accidentally hurt someone.

Candy took a deep breath and released it as she slide purposefully down his massive meat pole. She finally stopped once his balls were kissing her butt cheeks. She growled and seemed to speed right back up again. Dipper gazed at her in shock. This girl was not stopping, she wasn't slowing down.

"Hey...uh I apprecaite the enthusiasm but isn't this a bit much?" He said concerned trying to grip her hips to slow her descent. Instead she slipped through his fingers and moaned as she orgasmed, her clit clamped down on him and Dipper gasped, he felt as if his entire body was burning from the inside out. He had no idea why this was so pleasureable. Then he remembered. The ooze, it must have been doing something. Increasing their libido, making everything feel incredible!

Dipper gripped her hips and began to buck into her. Keeping up with every wet sticky slap of flesh against flesh. Her small firm breasts bounced with every eager lust filled gasp that she took. Candy's eyes were rolling into the back of her head as she started to drool blissfully. She had not imagined this to feel this good! But right now she was burning with afterglow, she felt as if she had the sun itself between her legs and he was cooling her off while also heating her up.

Her stomach hitched and she felt as if she was about to cry. His cock hardened even further and began to tear apart at her, pulling her into new unique shapes. She could not stand it much longer, his cock was just so big! And the way that it filled her up to the brim was indescribable! She felt his balls start to spasm and she wondered if it was possible to hold anything else inside of her...

Dipper was reduced to a panting mess, his cock was straining to deliver it all inside of her, to pump her full of his jizz and then some. He howled and growled as his hands found themselves full of her arms, or her sides or anything that he could grab a hold of. Candy's moans got louder and lustier until finally she began to cum hard and strong against his dick. Dipper's second orgasm reared its head and he unleashed himself in a firey torrent inside of her.

Dipper leaned back as Candy collapsed on top of him with a glorious filled to the brim sigh. She gazed at him in amazement. He was still hard! His balls still full! She thought that it would all be inside of her now! But he was still holding out on her! She could not have that! She would not stand for that!

Dipper looked at her nervously as a demonic aura began to ooze out of her.  
"Uh Candy?" He said nervously as her hair stood on end and her eyes narrowed. Her hips raised up so high that the tip was just barely inside of her. Then she brought it crashing down with such speed and ferocity that Dipper nearly screeched in shock. Her entire demeanour changed, now she was like a woman absolutely possesed. With only one goal in mind.

"I am not done yet!" She bellowed out and moved her hips at a frightening pace. Dipper hoped that she did not tear something. He smiled happily and continued to screw himself in and out of her. It was going to be a long sex filled night.

* * *

The next day when the sun shone through the trees there was a small cave with hardened pink stone out front. It shook and shivered and eventually shattered into a million tiny pieces which flew everywhere in all directions. Dipper stood in the cave entrance and put down the large stalagmite that they had managed to break off and use as a battering ram.

He wiped his forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know how much longer he could be in that sweaty sex filled cave. Candy wandered out on two shaky legs and leaned lovingly against his large chest. She looked up at him and smiled. He must have grown a little over night. He leaned down and she leaned up and kissed him on the lips again. Hungrily groping his cock. She squeezed it for a moment before untangling herself from his arms and giving his butt a spank.

"Now get out of here. Pretty man." Dipper grinned and nodded before running off into the jungle. Candy sighed as she watched him dissapeared and rubbed her sides and shoulders in lovingly abandoment rememebring how good his arms felt around her body. She crossed and uncrossed her sore legs, a little bit of his morning cum was dribbling down her legs.

"You are like a wild bird, too beautiful to be caged." She said whimsically before skipping back to the village with a smile on her lips, a hum on her tongue and a song in her heart. And around two pounds of Dipper's white jelly cooling inside of her.

 **if that was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing will be up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. (Hint Hint)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a Dipper/Emma Sue chapter. Enjoy.**

Dipper gulped as he twisted in the multiple complicated ropes that were wrapped all around him. They were thick vines, thin tiny ones and everything in between. He attempted to shift and found himself fall a solid three feet before his body caught on something. He frowned and strained against all of the different knots that were tied tightly around his naked body.

The woman below him was also wrapped from head to toe in a bunch of different ropes and vines and knots. She had a few adorable freckles splattered across her face, some bright brown pig tails and a cow print loin cloth on. Her cute little nipples were free to the breeze however. She struggled a little and somehow the right ropes were pulled in the right order and the two moved a little closer until their faces were only inches away.

"Well this didn't go as I planned."Emma-Sue muttered out in annoyance as she shimmied her hips and attempted to pull on a nearby rope with her toes, Dipper luckily enough could loop his foot through it and pass it over to her own reaching toes.  
"Thanks." She mumbled out as she pulled and yanked and just like that they were swung around so that she was somehow above him and he was on his stomach below her.

Dipper was pretty impressed with everything that she put into the unusual trap. It was designed well, planned well and she had made it so that he had no other choice but to run straight through it. She however did not check before running in after him and just like that both of them had become entangled in her overly complex snare. He didn't blame her for it, honestly he found the fact that they were still out to get him sort of relaxing. After all they had not been coming out into the jungle as often as they used to.

More often then not Dipper could go entire days without seeing the Amazon's it had been around a week since he last saw them and he was starting to get worried. But now that they were here he could finally actually relax. Well sort of. He moved his back a little and they swung around until he could actually look up at her. It looked like they were in one enormous spider web that spun out in all directions around them before finally coming in to the two of them stuck directly in the middle.

There were weights, pully's counterweights and so on. It was pretty ingeniously designed and expertly made. Not like the half assed weird stickness that he had found himself in when he and Candy had first made love. This was thought out and planned, she just got a little too eager and got a little too close. Dipper attempted to swim through the massive twisting ropes that surrounded them all like some sort of weird rope tunnely spiderweb.

Dipper shifted around so that eventually he was standing up. His hands were behind his back though and from all of his moving Emma-Sue had managed to get her hips directly against his and her legs were crossed and she was still on her back. They looked like they were inchs away from actually fucking with how much her cow print had ridden up.

She looked at him and blushed heavily and Dipper had to close his eyes and tell himself over and over to not get an erection, that would not be an appropriate response to the situation that he found himself in. He instead tried to move around a little bit more, but this just caused the ropes to tighten around them and suddenly they were blushing face to face, with her legs somehow pulled out tightly on either side of him and his arms were suddenly pressed forwards and their lips were practically touching.

Honestly Dipper was starting to feel like some sort of puppet stuck in a string. He sighed and she sighed at the same time, their lips just a breath apart. Dipper tried to look away but his head was somehow trapped so that he could not even move it! Emma-Sue wiggled her hips and the entire poorly planned structure wiggled with them.

Suddenly a rope twanged free. They both looked at it and followed its source, there was a second snapped rope. Dipper paused and flexed a little causing two ropes to rub against each other just right. He flexed again and soon the two ropes were moving very fast.

"Alright check this out." Dipper said nodding towards it. Emma-Sue followed where he was pointing and suddenly caught on.  
"If we create enough friction then the ropes will just start snapping off here and there!" She exclaimed before wiggling her hips again. Causing Dipper to blush and attempt to control the monster that lurked inside of his pants. Of course that did little and in fact just focusing down there encouraged it to grow and bulge outwards.

Emma-Sue paused in her rocking and rolling motion of her hips, she felt a bulge that was slowly pushing her forwards and backwards and outwards a little. She gazed between the two of them and gasped in amazement. The already big cock that had been stuck between them was now pushing insistently against her legs, right in between them, forcing the small flap of cow skin open to expose her lower lips. She shrieked as it touched her and suddenly spun away, causing more ropes to tangle and wrap tightly around the two of them.

They paused and breathed heavily, it was getting harder and harder to make all of this work.

"Look if we want to get out of this we will have to work together alright?" Dipper said slowly getting irritated. She nodded and began to move her wrists in order to cut the ropes. Dipper copied her, his own bonds slicing against hers, they continued to work until more ropes tore and snapped and they were moved around. Eventually Dipper found himself with his arms and legs around her and she was practically strapped to his body.

He looked down between the two of them. His massive cock was large and throbbing and ready for penetration, it had been teased and touched and fondled for too long. It was going to explode. He didn't wnat to make a mess though. She took a deep breaht and began to move upwards, wrapping her hands with the rope and pulling harder and harder. Dipper found himself shifting along with her. Until finally she was practically poised above him, his dick no longer cushioned between their bellies. A drop of liquid fell and slapped the tip of his dick.

She was drooling. Not just from her mouth but also her pussy lips. She rubbed her thighs together and Dipper could not longer contain himself. He released a rope and she went falling down to sheath his dick. They both groaned and while breathing the ropes shifted again and again. She bounced up and down his cock, sliding and slipping along it.

She was damp and wet and tight, making his shaft into her own personal play pole. He filled her to the brim. Dipper knew he had no other choice besides fucking her. If he wanted to keep his mind and get out of this trap then he had to do it!

He shifted and slammed as hard as he could into her, falling backwards she followed after him and they were floating in mid air. He had a hand full of ropes and whenever he pulled them Emma-Sue found herself falling up and down, her hips moving from the ropes that he held. She gripped a couple and tracked them just right. She grinned maliciously and moved his hips just as hard.

Dipper moaned, he was no longer in control of his own body. This gorgeous sexy goddess was. And she was going to run him raw. He groaned and began to slap had thick thighs down against his own lap. His dick delved deep into her, exploring every last inch of her, discovering new nooks and crannies as he worked deeper and deeper, his cock was growing harder and harder.

He moaned as his balls began to tighten up. Her slick pussy was eating him alive, the warmth of a thousand suns was exploding through his body. He moaned and panted, gasping for joy and release. Dipper's face was a bright red and Emma-Sue was holding onto the ropes for dear life as he forced her hips to bounce up and down.

She moaned as her cheeks blushed so hard that she turned a dark red all the way down to her nipples. They were a little raw from all of the rope that had bound them at one point or another. She groaned as he released the ropes for a second when her butt was resting firmly against his massive balls that were just filled to the brim with that thick rich cream that so many of the other women had experienced. She wanted it. She wondered what it would fell like?

She moaned and squeezed his hips firmly between her thick thighs. She began to huff and pant harder and harder as he gripped her and squeezed. His cock tiwtching, he saw her face screw up in orgasm and felt her make a mess of his lap and thighs. He ran his dick across the same place again and began to smile as he realized the pattern. He was filling her up, finding the perfect orgasm place and making her go wild.

Another rope snapped but neither of them noticed it. Dipper moaned as he ground his hips against hers. His cock was starting to plugne even faster, her hands were making his hips move at a superhuman pace, he was not going to be able to hang on much longer. His balls tightened and he began to quiver and bite his lips with joy. He frowned in dissapointment as only around three cups plunged into her, he would have to keep fucking her much longer in order to even get close to half empty.

Emma-Sue moaned loudly as she felt his still hard cock begin to transfer some of himself inside of her, his slick cock did not stop cumming, but if anything just increased its power. He was still going nice and hard.

"H-how much...how much longer?" She breathed out in shock and amazement as Dipper only shrugged and continued to pump himself in and out of her tight quivering pussy.

The two lost track of time rapidly, he was focusing exculsively on filling her up to the brim, getting her nice and full and emptying himself out over and over again. And he would not stop until he was completely pacified.

The two froze eventually when she collapsed onto his chest and could not move the ropes anymore. Dipper gripped her hips and forced her quivering legs up and down over and over again until they both heard a weird creaking noise. They looked above themselves and saw that the entire structure was close to breaking. Dipper held her close, looked her in the eyes once more and with a powerful thrust unloaded himself again and again into her overflowing pussy.

Emma-Sue let out a shriek as they fell back to the ground. She woke up many hours later, her head on a bed of moss and the ropes gathered up. Her pussy was sore and she was tired and the person she had been sent out to capture was long gone.

 **Review next thing up soon sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Review, not just this but my other work as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a Pacifica/Dipper chapter. Next one hopefully up soon.**

Dipper snuck around the edge of the village. He had been keeping careful track of all of the women on the island. He knew for certain that Mabel had to be somewhere within that enormous pyramid that they seemed to use for the royal ones. The two women who wore gold instead of animal skins. It couldn't be too comfortable, it was hot and humid out there and gold was super heavy.

He knew that most of the other people were asleep and had set up fires to keep away the larger more dangerous animals from entering their village. He quickly moved from shadow to shadow, as quick as he possibly could, he had trained a little bit here and there so he didn't have to worry too much. His muscles knew the way.

He got to the first step and quickly began scaling the large pyramid. It had been easier to slide down it all those months back, but he was bigger and stronger now. With improved muscles and was taller. He got to the large door that the two women that he had seen come out of. He pressed himself to it and waited, he counted down to amp himself up before pushing through it. The door creaked open loudly and Dipper winced with every scrape that echoed through the night. He left it open, he might need a hasty retreat.

He walked through and began to creep down the halls. He really hadn't planned this far ahead, he had known that she was somewhere in there because at times he would see a tall extra busty shape walk across the top. It had to be Mabel, she had the largest breasts on the island, and they were a perfect match for that weird idol that all of the women seemed to worship for some reason as their fertility god. Dipper knew that he had to get in, find her, and escape. If the women found them inside together they might just do whatever nefarious thing that they had planned at the very beginning when he had escaped.

He moved through the deep caverns of the pyramid. He was impressed, the island must have been a lot bigger back in the early days that it was first inhabitated. There must have been hundreds of people on the island at that time, just moving around, hunting, farming and building this impressive pyramid. It was much bigger then anything that he had ever seen in the modern world. It was also very well decorated, there were pieces of onyx and jade and gold in the walls in interesting murals and patterns that brought to mind monsters and warriors and all other kinds of impressive things.

Dipper paused and studied some hieroglyphics that caught his eye. It was of a dozen women fighting back some sort of kraken like animal. He whistled impressed at the size and detail, the women pracitcally seemed to be charging off of the wall towards him. He knew that he couldn't keep going like this forever. Eventually he would have to make a decesion and just call out for Mabel...

Or maybe...

Dipper paused and sniffed, his hearing and senses had been gradually improving the longer that he stayed on the island. He was nowhere as good as say Wendy or Tambry, but he was starting to notice a difference. He leaned close to the ground and smelled, he just had to find Mabel, he thought he caught a whiff fo something familiar, he began to follow it.

He wondered in the back of his mind if the island really was some sort of strange magical place full of super sexy super powerful immortals. After all Grenda had said she lived for a super long time, and he found no way to disprove her. And he was already so muscular and powerful and he had only been living on the island for a few months now. No wonder everyone was strong, even the weakest people here were increadibly built.

He paused by a large golden door. It looked very fancy, it was carved out of solid gold and positioned so that it would slide to the side. There were enormous breasts built into the door and what looked to be some sort of crossed legs. He rolled his eyes. Mabel was probably taking this entire thing way too far. In fact if anything he bet that the women would thank him for taking his nutty sister off of their hands.

He felt along the edge of the door and finally found a split in the seam and the solid stone. There were a few ivory figures in the wall that all seemed to be facing the same way, with long golden hair made out of actual spun gold. He strained and pulled, it was a big door, made out of solid gold. Of course it was going to be ridiculously heavy.

Dipper grunted and with a final heave he managed to curl the door open. He stepped through with his fists drawn, just in case and a smile on his face because he missed his sister. It had been too long since he had last seen her. And once they were both free they would be able to work on a boat and get back to civilization.

Dipper frowned once he looked around the room, he had to squint and screw up his eyes in confusion and shock. It was a large room, but not very high, maybe only seven feet and his head was practically touching the ceiling. Every last surface was covered in what looked to be solid gold. Gold nuggets, gold coins, gold candle sticks, gold torches, golden statues. Everything and everywhere had gold on it, there were large stone tables covered in golden leaf. Large flowing golden curtains, golden rugs. It was all very impressive.

Then there was the weird stuff, golden statues of all of the people on the island for starters. And then the golden busts, with ridiculously large busts and butts, the golden breasts that were just sitting around. And the small mountain of assorted golden dicks that were left on a table in the middle of the room. Dipper cleared his throat and tried not to look at anything. He was a little worried that he might hurt his eyes, the gold was reflected everywhere from large golden torch's that shined bright fire all through the room.

He sniffed, he had to find Mabel. Across from him was the outline of a second door, this one made out of silver. Honestly he had no other idea where else to search so he might as well just try it out. Dipper started to make his way through the room, clambering over golden piles, maneauvering through the sea of coins and nuggets. He finally started to get close to it when he heard something shifting. He paused and looked around.

Someone was making an awful lot of noise right over the top of one of the hills of gold. Dipper clambered up it carefully, if he knew who was there then he would know just where to avoid them. He got to the top and looked down, he gasped in shock and covered his mouth in astonishment.

It was that Princess that he had seen earlier. Much earlier. He sometimes saw her going across the top of one of the pyramids. She didn't seem to talk to the other women all that often. And whenever she did she did this really weird thing where she leaned her head backwards and talked at the sky while also pointing downwards. It was odd.

She was beautiful though. Dipper had to admit that. She was very curvy. With a massive large rear, back on the main land she would probably be described as a PAWG. Or a phat ass white girl. Most people who watched porn would describe her as that. And Dipper used to watch a lot of it back in the day. He was that desperate. She had a large paif of butt cheeks like an extra large globe cut in half and attached to her thick thighs and wide hips. She had breasts to match, large and full and very bouncy. Her core looked strong and tight, not as powerful as Wendy's or Grenda's but it was well taken care of. She had smooth creamy white skin without a blemish in sight, and she had golden hair that went all the way down to her dainty little ankles that she kept crossed where she sat.

On the lap of an enormous golden statue. That had no head and a large chiseled chest. She was bouncing up and down and moaning loudly and lewdly. It would probably be embarassing for her if anyone walked in and discovered this. Dipper bit his knuckles as he watched her. Her head was thrown back and she was moaning and mouthing some words to herself. Dipper had no idea what it was though.

He watched her raise herself upwards and saw a small sliver of a golden cock slide out of her pussy folds. That probably couldn't be too comfortable, her juices were the only things that kept it sliding up and down. He probably should get out of there before she realized that he was there. Dipper began to sneak around the top of the pile of gold, he winced as every time that he shifted his weight and a few nuggets of gold rolled around. He was so close to the other edge, he could see the door.

Suddenly the floor beneath him was shifting and Dipper began to slip and slide down the steep incline. He shouted out and she paused her bouncing to look up and yelp in fear and surprise as he more or less found himself deposited right beside her. He rolled up and only managed to stop by grabbing a hold of the near by gold.

The two looked at each other in shock. She gasped and covered her mouth, her elbows biting into her large meaty tits, her hair sticking to her sweaty back. Her ample bottom quivering in amazement.

"Uh...hi..."Dipper said uncomfortably as he attempted to shift away. She was suddenly standing, the golden statue abandonded and the large thick vein covered golden dildo left aside.

"Who do you think you are!" She demanded standing up and spreading her legs, her cunt was dripping wet and her long fingernail was pointing accausingly at him. She frowned and he saw that she was actually wearing some kind of make up to make her eyes and lips pop even more so then they already were.  
"I'm Dipper. PRetty sure that you are the people that kidnapped me a while back. And I am sure that we also slid down the pyramid together." He said as he casually and cautiouslly scooted backwards. He had to be careful or else she might just call the entire village down on him. And he was so close!

He cold feel Mabel near by!

"T-that was you?" She said in amazement looking at him in shock. She twiddled her hair and rubbed her thighs together, she remembered the small weakling that had taken her captive for a few brief tense seconds all those months back. It had been a very big shock and had caused her to get...exctied...but this...you would not recognize him! This was a real man! Huge and strong, with massive arms and legs that looked like they could crunch stone. Not to mention she was getting a clear view of what the ancient scripts called a dick...and it was the largest dick that she had ever seen. Like a wild snake or a tentacle monster. It was much larger then the pathetic things that she had laying around.

She bit her thumb and gazed at it in amazed rapture before shaking her head and blushing. Her haughty demeanour instantly back up again. Dipper rolled his eyes as he attempted to scramble away. There was a golden staircase that seemed to promise freedom towards the door.

"Hold yourself!" She shouted, when he didn't she stamped her foot and ran around in front of him. Dipper paused and watched, she was icnredibly comfortable on the gold and seemed to be able to move over it without any trouble. She planted herself and gazed down at him with her finger pointing up, she then switched so that he could see her slender jaw and thin jawline.

"I said hold!" She shouted again. Dipper paused and looked at her questioningly.  
"Alright, I'm holding."  
"You might be an all powerful ancient being but I am Princess PAcifica! Daughter of Queen Priscilla! I demand respect!"  
"Why are you standing like that?" He said offhandedly. She snorted at him as if it was obvious and he was being a fool for not seeing it.  
"I look down on you so much that I am looking up!" She said dramatically placing her hands on her wide impressive hips. Dipper looked at her and thought, he might be able to over power her, but she definitely had the better control of the ground. He didn't want to take up too much time...He had an idea...

"Why were you using that statue to get your rocks off?" He said gesturing behind his shoulder at the discarded statue. She blushed and stuttered mutely for a few moments, grabbing and playing with her long blonde hair in anger and confusion before finally snapping back to her senses.  
"Fool! There is no one on this island as radiant as I! I alone am able to please myself, I must rely off of these...these...things!" She said gesturing to a few more golden statues that laid around.

Dipper smirked.  
"Sure thing princess, but they are not the real thing. Trust me they do not even feel the same."  
"I have never felt the flesh of man. They would never be able to compete with me. I know your game demi-god. You might have tricked and seduced the weaker minded ones on this island. But I am of sterner stuff. I would break you far before you broke me." She said with a haughty laugh at the end. Dipper awkwardly got to his feet and took a few steps forwards.

He gripped her hand before she could react and placed it against the massive shaft of his flacid dick.  
"Prove it then." He said with a cocky smirk. She blushed and looked up at him, gasping like a fish. She pressed against it and it shifted it in her grasp, her own thighs pressing against each other. She stared up at him in shock and he smiled cockily. She blushed and watned to pull away, but she instead found her other hand moving all on its own to cup his balls. They were so large...and full...it was like holding a pair of melons...

Dipper licked his fingers and moved down her side, he brought his hand to her pussy and slipped three fingers in. She was already very wet and welcoming, already ready for a good round of fucking. She gasped and leaned against him, holding his dick even harder and beginning to stroke up and down it. Dipper sighed happily as her small slender hand wrapped its self around him, feeling his largness and strength behind this massive cock. It could break her in two! She moaned and tried to speak, but then his lips were pressing against her ear and she felt as if the entire world was spinning...

She had heard of this from the old writings...could this odd feeling that she had...something entirely different from lust or sexual depravity that she knew ran rampant through the entire island...was this love?

She felt her legs grow weak as her core tightened around the ball of fire growing in her guts. She moaned and began to pant, rubbing herself against his large masculine hands. He brought his other hand around and crudely spanked her ass, she seemed to be into it. She moaned louder and kissed his collar bone. Dipper smiled as he felt her juices explode onto his hand. He was still nice and firm and ready to roll.

"You've been working so hard on that statue. I want to show you something." Dipper said as he cupped her large impressive ass and began to lead her to the ground. Her breasts hitched and her large pink heart shaped nipples...he had not expected that!...seemed to poke out eagerly. He kissed one and then the other, drawing it into his mouth as they stood there. Her legs off of the ground and wrapping nervously around his hips as he sucked at her breasts. She moaned and quivered in joy. A secondary orgasm growing...was this...infatuation?

She gasped when he finally placed her down onto the ground and gripped her hips. She had always been the one on top, occassionally she and the other women had made love in the pyramid, but she was always the one sitting on something. She doubted that it would be all that different or exciting. She gasped and squeaked as he gripped her hips and flipped her around so that her large mammoth breasts were just an inch from the golden floor. She looked behind herself as he spread her hair and gripped her butt cheeks, he had to hold on to something after all.

She gulped as he spread them and mashed them together agian. He was rough handling her so casually yet lovingly...was this...a proposal?

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously as he gripped his cock and moved it to her pussy lips. He smiled and kissed the back of her neck causing the spoiled princess to shudder.  
"Just this." He said as he slipped his cock into her pussy. She gasped and perked up, he was filling her to the brim! And then some! She moaned as his hands reached beneath her and supported her by the belly while also having his thumbs play with her clit. She gasped as he slammed himself into her, her massive mammeries bouncing with every single thrust. He moaned, she was so wet and warm! She was incredibly inviting! He groaned as she clamped down as tightly as she could onto his cock as it pressed in and out of her, faster and faster, he gasped and bit at the air as his muscles strained to keep her up.

Pacifica was moaning in joy, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. He was so firm yet so soft like a jello mould. His dick was burning hot and seemed to find her most private of areas that only her fingers could search out. She began to gasp and pant in joy, he was breaking her apart! His dick slammed in and out of her, she was trying to keep control of the situation but she realized that he was holding her right off of the ground with his arms and his dick which speared in and out of her like a machine gone wild! She began to pant and moan and gasp. Tears of pleasure flowed down her face and her entire head felt damp with sweat and spit and her leaking eyes!

Was this...after all this time...the thing that her mother described to her when she was just a young one hundred year old teenager...was this an engagement? She began to huff and pant even harder. She wanted to snap this dick off and hold it firmly isndie of herself for all time! Dipper moaned at the sudden tightness, his orgasm was growing and he thought she had broken number four or five already. But he wanted to really make her loose her mind.

He gripped her hips and began bucking at a frenzied pace, the loud slapping sound of sweaty flesh on sweaty flesh filled the golden room. Showers of gold fell around them as they shifted over the large piles of treasure. She dug into it, she had loved this room and all of the treasures heaped within it. It made her feel powerful, but now with this studs massive balls slapping against her ass and her head swimming with joy...she couldn't be happier!

She felt another sting to her large butt cheeks (She had gotten them from her queen!) And a loud long deep masculine groan. Like a tidal wave shifting. She felt herself melting yet again and didn't know that it was possible to feel this much pleasure in such quick succession!

She howled loudly and flung her head back and then turned silent as she felt him deposit a large sticky load of his fertile cream directly into her waiting depths. She shivered in delight and froze her mind felt foggy but she remembered something...

Did this mean that they were...  
"Married?" She gasped out blushing in amazement at how fast this courting period had gone. Dipper removed his sticky cum covered shaft from her stretched out pussy. She collapsed with a contented sigh and clenched her butt cheeks in eager anticipation. Pacifica felt her eyes close only for a moment, she wanted to experience more!

Then she heard the sound of retreating feet. She looked up in sleepy shock before feeling a burning fire burst within her.  
"Where are you going!" She shouted jumping and tottering after the retreating man. Dipper sighed, he had a few seconds. He got to the large door and pulled it open with a big grin on his face.

 **Next chapter up soon sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next chapter up sooner if you review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next thing up soon. Review. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a Priscilla/Pacifica/Dipper chapter. Things will be up faster if there are more reviews. Enjoy.**

Dipper's smile dropped, inside of the room was a large bed with thousands of pillows on it. In fact the entire floor seemed to be one enormous bed, and sitting in the center, close by the door, propped up on a few overstuffed pillows was the Queen Priscilla leader of the Amazon's. At least that was what Dipper thought. After all she did none of the work and was in charge of that weird ritual not too long ago. So he sort of assaumed that she was the one that was in charge of the entire island.

She was laid back wearing a silver cotton like toga around her large breasts and ample hips. She had on a large feather crown that was made out of hundreds of different feathers and golden specs that made it catch and reflect the light. SHe had a small plate of fruit that she was eating with great gusto and smiling seductively at the young man that had just more or less fallen directly into her parlor. She looked like a spider that had just found an especially juicy fly and was thinking up all kinds of different things to do to it.

Dipper gulped and looked behind her, there was another door (Really how many doors were there in this place? )This one was just as massive as the previous few doors but made out of regular wood, there were painstakingly intricate carvings in it. All of the women on the door held spears and hatchets, had large full figured bodies with massive heavy tits and large butts and hips and were all heavily pregnant, as if they were nine months in with triplets.

Dipper gulped as the queen eyed him up and down happily. She smiled and licked her lip craftily.  
"Oh yes. This was a good idea." She said standing up slowly and rolling her back so that her bust seemed to bounce along with her, it was certainly large and inviting. She was very well endowed. As well as her daughter, in fact the two had a very similiar body type. Sure Priscilla had a couple more sags here and there but nothing too bad. In fact if anything it made her look mature and refined.

She stepped over the pillows towards Dipper. He knew that Pacifica was scrambling up behind him, he had nowhere to run. He was surrounded by the mother daughter duo in their sultry outfits. The smell of a freshly fucked woman crept up further behind him and the amused and excited twinkling eyes of Priscilla grew ever closer. She had a small spattering of golden dust across her breasts and arms. She gripped the cloth at the very edge of the neckline and began to shimmy and shake it off, she pulled and peeled it downwards and it unwrapped like a second skin.

Her large dark nipples winked out at him and Dipper cleared his throat in discomfort. She was a very pretty woman, in fact his cock was making that point very clear, it pointed directly towards her belly button hungriliy. But he was a man on a mission! He couldn't stop to play with this beautiful promiscous woman! He had to...to...

He really wanted to sleep with her, she was just incredibly inviting.  
"My my. Yes you are something." Priscilla said as she lay down on a set of pillows and rubbed herself against the soft fabric. Dipper licked his lips, he was stained from sweat and from sleeping out in the dirt like a wild animal for so long. And she looked clean and fresh. He massaged his face, it felt incredibly hot. He had to decide on something soon. Otherwise he would just loose his mind!

"I-I need to find-"He was cut off as a heavy load hit him in the back, her legs wrapping around his hips and her arms clinging onto his shoulders and neck like a wild spider monkey. Pacifica shrieked in joy as she got her claws into him, he felt her heavy jugs press against his back and her pussy wiggle on his back right above his butt cheeks. Her butt cheeks slapped together, he could actually hear them, they were that large and loud. She was sweaty and sticky and a bit of his sperm was dribbling out of her snatch.

He gasped as he fell forwards, his cock got a fear boner right away and he was on his hands and knees a few inchs away from the mature queen who gazed with a wide fixed smile before her.  
"I see that you have already blessed my daughter with your load. We thank you for this. It will be necessary for the two of you to be close in the coming centuries."  
"I...what? Lady you are making no sense." Dipper said as he felt Pacifica kiss and bite at the back of his neck while muttering something about an engagement. He had no idea what she was talking about. But he was not hating how warm and soft she felt pressed against him like this.  
"Oh the wildness of youth! And the cock of a god! We have not had one of your kind for a long time. And we are not going to live without it ever again." Priscilla said as she moaned and bit her lip. Her hand went to her nipples and began to tweak and twirl her fingertips around her large puffy nipples.

"Yes it is a shame that you had to wait this long, but I assaure you I am well worthy of being your secondary sheath." Priscilla said casually. Dipper felt Pacifica stiffen up and then sit up on his back like she was riding a horse.  
"You as his secondary? HA! Mother do not be absurd! I will be the one that takes that honor!" She said leaning her head back and laughing heartily. Dipper looked between the two women in confusion. What the hell was happening? They glared at each other, the room filled with tension and finally Priscilla spread her legs and licked her lips.

"Very well you young inexperienced girl. We shall let him decide. Come then my sweet. Feel the true power of a knowledageble cunt!" She demanded. Dipper gasped before he felt Pacifica crawl off of him, her dribbling pussy leaving a white trail of his cum behind her as she moved beside her mother and wiggled her hips towards him.

"Do not be taken in by her my darling! You know who you must choose!" She said with a wink and a shake of her booty. Dipper had a decent enough idea of how to get out of this. But it was absolutely insane, he wondered how his life had gotten him here? And if he should at least try to overpower them. Then again if their cores and biceps were anything to go off of then these two were about as strong as Tambry, so it would probably not be worth the trouble.

"Look if I do whatever it is that you two want will I be able to see my sister again?" The two paused in shock before grinning and the temperature dropping a few degrees. Dipper gulped as their feral cat like smiles grew wider and they inched closer and closer to him.  
"Oh so I see, although we are cut from the finest of clothe you still have a preference? Makes sense with her unparralleled beauty but we shall at least try to make you forget her if even for a moment!" Priscilla said as she and Pacifica inched closer and closer before finally gripping his legs and rubbing up him. Dipper gulped as his hands were maneauvered around and finally firmly slapped against the extra large butt cheeks of the mother daughter duo.

Pacifica took his face and began to kiss him passionately, with her tongue swirling around his mouth and her large bare breasts pressed into his chest. Her teeth clenching around his lips. Her spit dribbling down his chin. He was pulled away by her and found his lips tenderly encased by PRiscilla who for some reason felt softer, probably because she was older then Pacifica. SHe gripped his shaft and began to massage him, making Dipper moan in joy and happiness. Her long fingernails bit into his shaft and it was instantly reawakened by her gripping and twirling of his dick.

Dipper popped off of her with a gasp and watched with dazed half lidded eyes as Priscilla fell to her back with her legs spread and a big grin on her face. Her pussy peeking out at him from between her spread legs. Pacifica moved rapidly and sat on top of her mother, their breasts pressed together and her dripping wet pussy above hers. They smiled at him waiting patiently for him to choose who to plunge himself into first.

Dipper took a deep breath, Pacifica was still sticky and full from his load, half moving around like she was in a blissed out daze. Priscilla was more trouble with the fact that she was just horny and not fucked into exhaustion yet. He gripped Priscilla's hips, pressed down on Pacifica's back and slide himself into the older dirty blonde woman. She gasped and moaned her hands moving to her daughters butt cheeks and squeezing them hard enough to cause Pacifica to gasp. Dipper screwed up his face as he plowed into her.

The woman's long tan legs gripped his hips so that there were no escape routes. He was trapped like a fly in a spider web. He moaned and pressed himself in all the way to the hilt, his shaft tingling with how wet she was. Her juices lubed up his cock so that he could slide slipperily between her thick thighs and nice legs. She moaned and groaned as he continued to plow into her. He placed his hands over Priscilla's so that he could press into Pacifica's nice firm butt cheeks. The princess gasped and moaned biting her lips. She loved the feeling of the two of them playing with her ass. It was euphoric!

Pacifica leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Priscilla's. The two began to wrap their arms around each others heads and began to sloppily trade spit, their tongues danced in the others mouth, their hips rubbed against each other. Their hands played with their hair. Dipper moaned and slipped out of Priscilla before slipping into Pacifica causing her breath to hitch and then moan loudly and happily as Dipper plunged his cock in and out of her.

Priscilla moaned and muttered in dissapointment but then smiled when she felt Pacifica smile against her and grind their dripping wet nether regions against each other. PRiscilla pulled longingly at Dipper and forced him even deeper into Pacifica. Dipper slipped out and plunged himself back into Priscilla causing her to croak and moan with untold joy.

Soon Dipper found his rythm again and was switching in and out of the two climaxing blonde headed women like a champ. They were reduced to kissing and fingering each other when he was within the other. His dick felt like it was on fire he was moving so fast. He moaned and clenched his core to really drive himself home. He gripped a good hand full of Pacifica's booty meat and an equal hand full of Priscilla's quivering ass. The two wide hipped women were moaning and groaning, clecnching and groaning before sticking their tongues down the others throat in an attempt at superiority.

Dipper pulled out of both as their orgasms took them over the edge. He found himself sandwiched between their dripping wet pussies and began to spray his load up their trim bellies all the way to their enormous red hot breasts. They gasped and howled as he let himself loose between them. They moaned and gasped and reveled in his release. Just holding onto each other and squirming. Pacifica eventually rolled off of her Queen mother and huffed and panted loudly while holding her hand.

Priscilla leaned forward and pressed her lips back to Pacifica's eagerly awaiting ones. Dipper gulped, cleared his throat, got shakily to his feet and left the two of them to stickly and damply make out as he ran rapidly over the pillow covered room towards the only way out, towards the enormous temple doors that had to be holding his tiwn sister behind them. He got to them and began to push and pull.

"Dipper! Wait!" The two women shouted behind him as they shakily helped each other to their feet, their legs wobbling but all ready for another round of hot passionate love making. Dipper gulped and pulled the door open, flipped himself inside and slammed it shut before locking it with a near by tapestry that he wrapped around the handles inlaid in the door. That for some reason looked like a pair of erect cocks.

He heard heavy breathing in the room and turned around with an excited smile. He had made it! He had found Mabel!

 **Next thing up soon. Review. Sorry if this was a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. Hope you enjoyed the lemon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up in a little while, this is a Dipper/Mabel/Orgy chapter. Enjoy.**

The room was exactly what Dipper expected, if what he was expecting was an enormous ancient temple room suited exclusively for his downright insane sisters, downright insane taste in everything. For starters in every corner there was a statue that reached the ceiling, with a statue with an uncomfortable similarity to Mabel. In regards to the bust area, the statue's tits defied the laws of physics with how large they were, they were practically boulders. The hips were also pretty big and bouncy but the first thing that you would notice was how incredibly detailed the enormous statue's tire sized breasts were.

In the other two corners were statues of him. Or what he thought was him, they had the same faces as the statues of Mabel, except instead of breasts it was msucle, and instead of a bare piece of rock between the legs it was an enormous erect cock. He gulped nervously, those were some incredibly accaurate details of his dick. And he didn't know how he felt about it.

"Oh! Hey Dipper!" A voice called from the middle of the room. The room was covered in weavings, animal skins, a few small pig like animals except covered in fur and a bunch of plates of sweets and fruits. Sitting in the middle fo this decadance on an extra large pillow draped with thousands of veils was Mabel. She was wearing a large feathered crown and tons of those sheer silk veils that draped across her but did not actually obscure anything. Dipper could see everything on his sister.

From her creamy skin to her smiling face to her large tits to her beautiful pussy and wide hips. He slapped his hands over his face and squeaked in embarassment.  
"Mabel! I've come to get you out of here!" He said pointing towards what he hoped was the door. A tinkling innocent laugh filled the room and someone was patting his shoulder. He opened his eyes nervously and found his sister standing in front of him. Her breasts proceeded her and she was shaking her head in bewilderment.  
"Jeez I didn't expect you to get so ripped and rugged while out there. I mean really, just look at you!" She said proudly as a mother hen and slapped him good naturedly across the chest and hefted his biceps which had grown rather large in the amount of time that they had been stranded. "Seriously who are you and what have you done with my brother? You must have grown a solid three feet!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my sisteR?" Dipper responded in annoyance as he grabbed her hands and pulled them off of his shoulders which she had been squeezing. "Mabel we have to get out of here or else they might sacrifice us to some weird ancient god thing! Or do some sort of weird experiement on us! Or who knows what else! We need to leave before they-"

Dipper was cut off by a pair of firm tasty lips getting pressed against his. They were soft and warm and perfect for balancing coconuts on or drinking bottles of soda out of her soft snesual tits. Dipper's eyes fluttered closed as he pulled Mabel closer to him and gripped her hands firmly in one of his own and brought his free right hand around to pat her well padded ass. SHe must have been sitting on it a good deal, it felt softer as if it had been rubbed by a bunch of oils and other fancy things to make it so that it was perfect. He grinned and ground his bare cock against her hips, her thighs rubbed together and he heard the sound of velvet rubbing against velvet.

Dipper's eyes widened and he pulled back with a loud pop as Mabel grinned widely, her tongue sticking out and her hair starting to grow disheveled.  
"What are you doing!?" He shouted out pointing at her and then at himself. "You! And I! And we just! And uh! What?!"  
"Dipper. Dippy. Dipping sauce. Dipy Bro. You kissed my back so this is just as much your fault as it is mine. So pew!" She blew a raspberry into his mouth before pulling back a little looking down with wide fascinated eyes at the monster cock that was coming alive between the two of them.

"Secondly, this thing is bigger then any of my boyfriends back on the main land. Literally it's like a leg! How did you hide this from me?! And why?" She said wiggling her eyebrows befoe taking his hand and starting to walk towards the large wall with a ton of pictures across of it.  
"And C. This is why." She gestured to the larger then life heiroglyphics with a flourish and a smile, the crown that she was wearing was starting to fall to the side and she would pause to adjust it every now and again, causing her large breasts to jiggle and sway. She reached into a nearby bowl of assorted flowers and popped six into her mouth before grinning and moaning in delight. They were delicious!

Dipper gazed at the wall and rubbed the sandstone heiroglhphics pondering what they might mean. Mabel rolled her eyes, it was a picture! It told a thousand words already!

"Okay so this is us here right? On the island?" She pointed to a tree on a rock she moved her finger along to a group of men and women. "Here are the early days before they got the immortality thing down, yadda yada yada, something about red headed cave ladies and white headed cave dudes. So on and so on. Boring boring boring...here we are! Us! The twin fertility gods of the islands inhabitants! Destined to come down when the island was in its most dire situation and needed a new heir to replenish the lines! The twins would bring back the men and unite them with their more civilized sisters. And of course there would be an orgy and a lot of sex and so on. These gals are pretty obssessed with it, not going to lie."

Mabel finished pointing to a freshly carved and painted picture of a familiar scrawny dork and his busty sleeping sister still leaning against a pole in the middle of a seriously weird sacrifice. Then he was falling down the pyramid...or skating...they sort of improvised it at that point...he didn't remember half of what was carved such as french kissing Princess Pacifica at the very bottom of the pyramid, half of that stuff had to be made up just for shock value.

"Wait...we can't possibly be the descendants or chosen fertility twin gods. That's crazy!" Dipper said turning to Mabel hoping to appeal to her common sense, after all she really was going along with this just too easily, sure he had been out in the jungle the entire time struggling to survive and hunt and not get captured, and by the looks of things she had just been eating some flowers and fruit!

"Well yeah obviously, that would be nuts! Plus trust me dude while you had the dick of one your body didn't exactly match up with the rest. That's probably why Queen Priscilla let you escape, so that you would bulk up." She grabbed a bowl of flower petals and popped some more into her mouth before offering it to him. "Flower?"

Dipper took a hand full and chomped on them until the words that she had just said made sense.  
"Wait! LEt me escape!" He shouted before moaning, it tasted like honeysuckle, this stuff was actually straight up delicious!  
"Oh yeah she told me all about it. Said that you looked like a wuss so she wanted to make you look more like one of those statues. And the island would do that for you if you stay outside long enough, it is just common sense. Plus it sort of worked. I mean look at you now!" Mabel said happily as Dipper chewed and swallowed the plants. They had finished the entire bowl between them and Dipper was starting to understand the situation a little better.

"So this was all just some sort of overly elaborate trap to get me into shape so that I would look more like a God? Why would they do that?"  
"Well that comes around for the next bit, but she never explained it to me. She just said that it definitely doesn't involve a sacrifice. I believe her, I mean look around, this place is creepy but sexual creepy not murder people for fun creepy...did you finish all of those?" She said a little cross before gulping realizing what was going to happen very soon.

"Because those are aphrodisiac's. I just eat them because they taste good...but I don't think that you've tried them yet." She said nervously. Dipper looked down at the empty bowl sitting in his crotch. He looked at Mabel nervously and then gasped as the bowl shot up and shattered on the ceiling. They were sitting cross legged on the floor across from each other, and Dipper's monster sized dick was even larger then ever. Mabel gasped and instantly began drooling. Dipper gazed at her in shock, he felt as if his entire body was on fire, and his fire burned exclusively for her. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in the world, so soft and inviting, and gloriously attractive. Sure they had the same face but hers was rounder, just like her tits and her ass.

She was complete and utter perfection. And his rock hard dick wanted to penetrate that perfection, he wanted to ride her like never before. He opened his mouth to say something, anything. But then Mabel was suddenly in front of him her face inches from his own. He licked his lips and found hers pressing against his for the second time that day. Instead of feeling uncomfortable or torn like he did earlier now he only felt overwhelming lust for her. His cock twitched and he gripped her shoulders and leaned backwards so that she was forcibily pulled with him. Yelping a little at the ever so slightly unexpected movement. Soon she was rolling her nice thick thighs on either side of his enormous monster cock.

She pressed her lips further into his and Dipper opened his mouth to breath only for her tongue to force its way into his mouth. He gladly and greedily began to kiss her back, moving his hands down her shoulders until they were firmly against her nice big squishy butt cheeks. He squeezed and massaged them. Her breasts, arguably the largest thing on the island, and definitely the largest pair of tits on the island...stone statues not included...pressed firmly and squishily against his own impressive chest. He moaned as she squeezed him powerfully between her legs but only seemed to get him even harder and hornier then he had ever felt before with any of the other women.

Even when he was watching Priscilla and PAcifica make out, he was harder then his very first time. He saw the appeal of it now. Why Pacifica and Priscilla had so easily gone to town. There was a spark when he was doing it with Mabel, their familiar tongues sliding across each other and her kissing down his jaw and sloppily biting at his neck and chest that did not come easily. She finally got low enough to his belly button and then to his cock. The shaft was large and beginning to drip with his pre. She grinned and sniffed, he smelt incredible, which was differnet compared to his small meek days when he hardly showered. He probably wanted to be cleaner to avoid disease in this new enviroment.

She licked and kissed his shaft, fondling his ball sack as he moaned and gasped. She reached down and hefted it, so many...so much...he was bursting...probably had to do with eating all those flowers...but she had seen him before...maybe he was just naturally good at recovery and already had massive balls. She licked her lips and began to really go to town, kissing and slurping and fondling. She could not get enough of his dick in her mouth! She gripped her nipples and squeezed moaning in joy before she wrapped herself around him and began to slide up and down his shaft. It made a slick squeaking sound as she gripped it harder with her breasts, her hands pushing herself around him.

Dipper was on cloud nine, he was going into heaven! He never knew that Mabel's breasts could feel so good and natural wrapped around him in this way. He wanted to stay like this forever! With her firmly wrapped around his cock and her mouth kissing his head and breathing heavily. Her tits felt like they had to be full of something...milk...or fat...or something warm and delicious. He moaned and felt some drool start to slip and slide out of his mouth, he gulped and wiped as he gazed down. She was wrapping a finger in her hair and twirling it, looking up at him from her rolled up eyes. Her face was a dark red and she was panting into his dick, which honestly felt amazing!

Dipper moaned, his balls were tightening up...he had to explode! He had to explode immediately! But just as his climax began to grow she pulled away with a cocky grin that took Dipper off guard, her lips were glistening with his pre across them and she was smacking them in satisfaction, clearly enjoying the flavor of his cock and cum.  
And also probably the flavors that danced inside of Pacifica and Priscilla, he had just been nut deep inside of them not too long ago.  
"Tasty!" Mabel said excitedly smacking her lips before giving his chest and then her own a playful pat.  
"But now it's time for me to see just how good you've gotten at eating pussy!" She said before she stood up and sashated towards him. Dipper smiled widely as her dripping wet perfectly pink pussy was shoved into his face, he gripped her butt and pulled her to him. She gasped and bent in half. Her large tits resting on his smaller head, she moaned and bit her lips, her entire body was trembling with joy.

She didn't know how but he was completely turning her inside out! She felt like she was turning into electricity...no that he was turning into electricity and running all through her body. His tongue found all of her most private areas and pressed and teased them until she felt as if she was going to break! She moaned and clamped down even harder, using his head as a shelf to rest her impresive grabbales...and began to twist and turn her nipples. Her orgasm was coming...It was going to be enormous! It was going to be huge!

Dipper felt her legs rest on his shoulders and squeeze his head as he dived even deeper into her. He felt something trickle down his back like warm rain water. Her orgasm painted his lips and he pulled away gasping only to catch some milk into his mouth. He looked at her and sputtered, her face was bright red and she was actually rolling her hips in pleasure. Her entire body looked like she had eaten a spicy pepper, burning red hot with sweat everywhere.

Dipper did not say a word, he was a pure predator desiring only sex now. He placed her gently down, aimed his massive cock with both hands and slammed himself in to the end. Mabel shrieked with joy as he plunged into her. He was no longer aware of the rest of the room. He was obsessed with making her orgasm again and again just so that he could see her break in half over and over again.

Mabel panted, her large breasts bouncing and flopping all over the place as he crammed his dick into her, it was not easy, his dick was just so big and hard! He was stretching her to her limits and beyond! She didn't even know that cocks could come in that size! He was the biggest man that she had ever seen! And she wanted him to grow even bigger! She wrapped her legs around him and trapped him by crossing her ankles.

She moaned and squirmed in joy. Dipper leaned down and took a breast into his mouth, sucking until the sprinkler turned into a stream of delicious creamy fresh milk straight from the source. Mabel snorted and rolled her eyes at his infant like behavior. She then gasped at the added pleasure that he was giving to her. She had no idea that this was possible...but she was starting to orgasm just by having her thumb long super sensitive nipples sucked on...by her own brother...her own twin no less!

Mabel cupped his head to her lovingly and cooed as his balls began to tighten, her milk giving him an unneccessary protein boost and causing him to explode his load into her inner depths. Flooding her eggs with his thick creamy splooge. Mabel moaned and groaned as he pumped load after load into her unproteced pussy. She gasped and flopped around finally getting one of her own tits into her mouth and began to nurse, her body worn out and her mind half asleep.

Dipper gasped and pulled himself out rubbing his shaft experimentally, he could still feel her juices making his dick slick.

Thunderous applause sprung up and he turned to see the entire village, naked and dripping with sweat and oils and eagerly rubbing their plump thighs together.  
"They have mated and now are with young! We are free from the past and must look forward to a glorious new future!" Queen Priscilla announced happily clapping her hands along with the others.  
"Wait what?" Dipper said in confusion.  
"I told you, they don't want to hurt us, they want you to repopulate the tribe. Stupid head." Mabel said good naturedly before sitting up and waving happily to everyone. "I got him fired up! Make sure that you don't break him. Too much."

She plopped back down as the eight women rushed forward in a giggling competitive wave. Dipper brought his arms up to stop them and found them full of Melody who crashed her lips to his with a big smile on her round face. She began to jerk his cock off and Dipper moaned before he found his fingers trailing along a smooth flank and brought to Candy's narrow waist and small hard bust. He gasped as his head was forcefully taken away from Melody and smothered into Grenda's hard as rock rack. He grinned and nuzzled there until he felt himself get held down. A woman on every single side of him. There was no escape.

'Breeding? Really?' Then everything leading up to this moment clicked for Dipper and he shrugged. Actually yeah this entire situation made perfect sense. He might as well just totally and completely give in to what was happening.

Those were the last rational thoughts he had all night, his cock was shoved deep inside of a moaning Wendy and he gasped as electricity arched from his fingers. He was totally content.

 **Review next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up in a little while. Longer then usual Enjoy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Review. Final Chapter. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Just need to wrap up a few things in this story. Enjoy.**

The feeling of a pair of hands and a hot wet mouth on his shaft was a pleasent way to wake up. Dipper smiled and rolled his head to one side. His eyes still closed, his lips were captured by a pair of eager hot lips that began to knead and suck lovingly against his. He kissed back, trying to identify who it was just by thier tongue, spit and eager holding of his muscles.

It had been aproximately fifty years since he and Mabel first got stuck on the island, and for some strange reason they had not grown old, or aged. They were still aproximately the same age, none of the other women on the island had aged either. Dipper had tried to figure out why and how it could even happen. But eventually he just gave up and accepted the world for what it was. And honestly it was not a bad fact to accept.

He moaned into the kiss and felt the full firm breasts that were pressing against him hitch in joy at the vibrations that ran through her body. He cracked an eye and smiled wider. This morning he had Grenda on his left, who he was currently making out with. Melody on his right who was cuddling him and rubbing her large breasts against his arm and sticking his hand between her thick juicy thighs.

A little lower lay Candy, Wendy and Mabel. The three women were eagerly rubbing their hands roughly up and down his massive dick, it was their form of a wake up call. Dipper looked down his toned strong stomach at the three women as their hands were dwarfed by his dick, Mabel was sucking on it like a lollipop and looked up to wink at her brother and fellow 'God'. They had drastically changed while still living on the island, completely abandoning any and all societal taboos and falling into overwhelming love and lust with each other. It was actually very amazing.

Dipper moaned as his morning make out session continued, he turned from Grenda to Melody and stuck their sticky lips together until he felt his balls clenched with the first load of the day. He had to make this one count for a lot, he would probably not get to actually have sex with anyone until late that night. After all it was the festival. IT had been half a century since Dipper and Mabel first landed on the island and meant that it was time for a celebration and to give thanks for all of the good fortune that had come from their arrival.

In fact Dipper could hear the other women taking care of all of that good fortune now. He moaned as his balls stirred and groaned with titanic pleasure as he exploded outwards. There were a few shrieks of pleasure, the women loved the explosion of love that issued from his balls whenever he cam that hard. Dipper panted heavily and looked down at Mabel as she cleaned herself off, her massive breasts had only grown more and more as their time passed on the island, they were by far the largest on the island. She would never drown because somehow they also seemed to defy the laws of gravity and age.

"Well that was delicious." Mabel teased her brother as he watched her with a wide opened slack jawed mouth. She blushed and stuck a tongue out at him, his jizz still on it. He moaned, he wanted to take her right then and there. But he knew that they would need to wait until evening for the entire group of them to have any sort of real fun.

Today was a day for saving, teasing and celebration.

Wendy and Candy exchanged loving kisses before standing up and helping the other members up. The women walked giggling towards the second secret door in the special temple room. It had become the royal bedchambers that all of them shared, the pyramid just made more sense to live in now that Dipper had to service all of the women of the island. It was no easy job, he had heard somewhere that male lions are used primarily exclusively for sex while the lioness's do most of the hunting. Dipper now knew why they slept all the time, getting his balls drained over a hundred times a day was exhausting and brought him to the point of collapse on a daily basis.

Still he would not change it for the world. Especially because of moments like this, when he got to see their round juicy butts walk away from him to the royal bathing suites to prepare for the day. They were so large and soft, like a pair of pillows attached to them. Dipper sighed and stood up. He pulled on his golden loin cloth. They all still wore loin cloths.

Of course the adults/parents of the island all wore golden coin ones to tell them apart from their offpsring. Dipper and Mabel's had intricate designs made out of jade on them so that they stood out. They also wore large gold crowns covered in feathers and pelt capes. Mabel liked hers because it was soft. Dipper felt like royalty whenever he dressed up like this.

Dipper walked down out of the secret door that lead to more tunnels and hallways that crisscrossed the pyramid. He stopped ebside a balcony that lead outside and he looked out into the yard where around a dozen figures were running around naked.

It had been a long time since Dipper and Mabel first landed, and everyone was young and fertile and horny and ready for anything. So a lot happened. In this case all of the women got seriously pregnant and had his offspring.

First everyone had twin girls. So that there were eighteen baby girls on the island. Within a few months they all had gotten pregnant again! This time with triplets. All girls again. After that it was another set of triplets of mixed genders and then at least one woman was always heavy with child afterwards.

This time around it was Priscilla and Emma Sue.

Yet somehow the island never seemed too crowded or to run out of resources.

And none of the children were at this time over the size and mindset of a twelve year old. Dipper had tried to do the math to make sense of the aging on the island, eventually decided that it didn't matter and moved on from it. Plus no one else seemed surprised or annoyed, not even Mabel, in fact all she said about it was.  
"Well what did you expect when we washed up on a fantasy island?" She had also been breast feeding one of their kids at the time, he had gotten distracted and the two fucked for a few hours afterwards.

Dipper saw Tambry lead a small group of warriors who were wearing cheetah print loin cloths today out into the woods. She raised her spear and waved happily, Dipper waved back. The kids saw their father and waved excitedly, some of the younger ones promised to bring him back something big and tasty. Dipper chuckled, they had to train them all for wilderness survival at some point, and no one was better then Tambry, Wendy and Grenda who had fallen into being mothers without a hitch.

Dipper continued down the long winding stone hall and heard some giggling coming from behind a doorway. He paused and listened to the sounds arising from the nursery before sneaking around the corner and grinning at the sight. Priscilla was seated in a rocking chair and was feeding her child, a young boy who was eagerly slurping down his mothers rich creamy milk. Emma Sue was coaching a child on how to stack blocks and then knocking them over with a wave of her hands causing the infant to gurgle. Pacifica was bent in half over a changing station blowing a raspberry on a babies belly.

There were cribs all over the room filled with offspring sleeping or arguing in their baby language, there were children playing with toys or laying down and watching their parents in silent awe.  
"Who's a cute little baby? Who's a cute little bububu?" Pacifica teased the child and blew more into its belly causing it to giggle and thrash. The Princess was bent halfway over, it was a very short play table, made on her insisting that it was safer although there was all evidence to the contrary, her large bubble like ass waving in the air, shining and shimmering. Dipper stepped into the room, placed his finger to his lips to silence Priscilla and Emma Sue and walked up behind Princess Pacifica before giving her a firm pat on the rear.

She gasped and turned blushing to find that he had caught her doing some baby talk. He silently took her shoulders and kissed her on her mouth lovingly causing the blonde to shiver and cup her still erect dick. He moaned, he was super horny and the day was only going to get worst thank to the fact that he was not actually alloweed to screw.  
"You two know the laws." Emma Sue chastised causing him to pull away and leave Pacifica a blushing shivering mess as she rubbed her legs together. Dipper went to sit beside his daughter and Emma Sue and gave both a kiss and rubbed her belly, it was big, she was probably going to have twins again. Luckily enough they were all old pro's at the giving birth thing by now.

Dipper finished his inspection of the nursery by sampling Priscilla's large bouncy milk laden tits that had swelled along with her hips and ass and stomach to feed her numerous babies. She kissed back and moaned deeply when he sucked deeply from her full bouncy breast.

None of them could wait until tonight!

Later on...

"Does my butt look big?" Mabel asked Dipper as she turned one way and then another wiggling her rear before giving it a critical slap and bouncing. Dipper quirked an eyebrow before chuckling.  
"Well in comparison." He said gesturing to her tits which she pushed upwards from beneath and looked down at them before waving them at him.  
"Well look at whose in a big tit feeling today." She said before gripping his hand and pressing it against her full breast and smiled widely. "I can't wait to have you between the girls tonight."

Dipper grinned at his twins teasing before the two turned to the large entrance in the side of the pyramid. It was time to start. Everyone in the village was gathered as the two entered. It had been fifty years already and they had barely even changed, there were just more people now. Dipper and Mabel had on golden fleeces made from a animal made out of pure metal. It was a little itchy but it made them look awesome. They raised their hands. Priscilla did a speech, there was a fire and dancing and then the adults put the children to bed and quickly and quietly rushed off to the private chambers. Shedding their cereminoal clothing as they went and giggling throatiliy the entire time.

Dipper moaned into his kiss with Emma Sue before moving his hands around Wendy's butt. Everyone was in one enormous sweaty pile and he was in the exact center of it all. He felt like he might just pass out from all of the people around him. He was hoisted to his feet and suddenly mutlple mouths were sucking on every single part of his body. Mable had his lips and was using his hands on her clit, Priscilla, Pacifica and Candy were sharing his cock, Grenda and Wendy were sucking on his neck and leaving a line of hickies.

Dipper moaned, his core was tightening and he felt fire burning in his soul. He knew that after having been teased all day he was not going to last long. Within a second he orgasmed heavily across the entire room, slapping his load against the far wall. The women gasped as it flew everywhere making a mess and dribbling across their faces and bodies.

Dipper panted drooling slightly. He had to ask himself one simple question. Who would be first?

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


End file.
